Saving Grace
by Shootingstar7123
Summary: When Cameron’s marriage with Chase falls apart, she decides that she cannot wait for another man to come around to be a mom. What happens when a wrench gets thrown in her plans? HC
1. The Revelation

Saving Grace:

The Revelation

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: When Cameron's marriage with Chase falls apart, she decides that she cannot wait for another man to come around to be a mom. What happens when a wrench gets thrown in her plans? HC

---

House glanced up from his Gameboy as Cameron entered his office. "Don't you have an office of your own?"

She ignored his question. "I went to the doctor today."

"We're all doctors, Cameron. You're at the doctor right now," he said sarcastically, finally looking up.

She looked tense. "No, Princeton General, getting checked out," she said. She added in nearly a whisper, "For the implantation."

"What did they say? Dead hubby's sperm not good enough?" he teased, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

She trembled. "I'm already pregnant."

"Oh, God," House said, dropping his head into a hand. "Chase's?"

Cameron looked at him with disbelief. "You think I've been cheating on him? The divorce isn't even finalized yet!"

"Just making sure!" House defended.

She fell into the chair across from him. "What am I going to do, House?" she asked. In the time since House had returned, their friendship had blossomed. He was the only one who could really give her an unbiased opinion. Being friends with House hadn't exactly helped her marriage, but she refused to allow Chase to control every aspect of her life.

House had a quick answer. "You know your options. Raise the wombat-faced Brit's kid, or terminate the pregnancy."

"I want more options," Cameron said, looking fearful.

House rolled his eyes. "You don't get more because you don't like the ones you have."

"I know," she said pensively. "I know."

-

She found herself wandering the halls of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Her shift still hadn't started, and she usually headed down to the ER a bit early, but she wasn't ready yet to face the noisy crowds at Emergency.

She found herself at Wilson's door. He was always good for conversation and distraction, though she wasn't as close to him as to House.

Wilson waved her in. "Hey, Cameron, how's it going?"

She shrugged. "Been better."

He gave her a sympathetic smile. "How's Chase?"

"I don't know," she answered truthfully.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Wilson asked with a small frown.

"We split up," she confessed.

"Oh, Cameron, I'm sorry," Wilson said sympathetically, wondering to himself how this had not reached the hospital rumor mill yet. "If you don't mind me asking, what went wrong?"

She shook her head. "A million different things." Just then, before she could explain more, she quickly grabbed a Wilson's waste basket and emptied the contents of her stomach into it.

Wilson looked at her with eyes as big as saucers. "Please tell me that's from stress."

Cameron couldn't look him in the eye.

"Oh, Cameron," he said, with a mix of pity and sorrow in his eyes. "Let's get you cleaned up," he added, getting out of his chair and leading her out.

-

At the end of the day, she opened the door and collapsed on the couch of the apartment she had shared with Chase. She didn't really want to be there, of all places, but it was still home for the time being.

Chase had moved in with a friend, leaving her the apartment. A female friend, she noted, hoping, despite the fact that they were indeed divorcing, that it was only a friend and nothing more.

She looked around, seeing reminders of him in every nook and cranny. She sighed. She needed to start looking for a new place.

She turned her thoughts to the news she had received that morning. She didn't really want any connection to Robert anymore, and this child would be a constant reminder of him, and something that would keep them forever connected. On the other hand, this was still her child. Not to mention it seemed pointless to terminate a pregnancy in order to get pregnant. She had a lot to think about.

-

The next morning she sought out Robert Chase, her soon-to-be ex-husband.

"Robert, I need to speak with you privately," she requested, finding him before his shift began that morning.

He looked uncomfortable. "Be right back, guys, he said to his companions, heading off to a private area with Allison.

He leaned against a wall, folding his arms over his chest. "What's up?" he said, "Something go wrong with the divorce proceedings?"

"No, nothing like that," she said, looking nervous. She couldn't stand still.

"Then what is it?" Chase said, contrasting her nerves with his mask of calmness.

"Robert, I'm pregnant," she said with tears in her eyes. "And I'm keeping the baby," she added.

He looked shocked.

She started babbling. "You don't have to do anything, you don't even have to see it, pay child support, whatever, I just thought you should know…"

"Allison, stop talking," he said, reaching out to grab her arm in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture. He looked agitated, reaching his other hand up to rub across his stubble. "I need time to think. Can we talk about it over dinner?"

She nodded in response. "Pick you up at seven," he said, heading back to his companions, leaving her standing there alone.

-

Cameron didn't feel much like eating, but there she was, waiting to get picked up for dinner. It was incredibly weird to be picked up by Chase at the apartment they had bought together. It was a two bedroom, the second for any children that might have come along before purchasing a house.

Her musings were interrupted by the doorbell. She answered it in jeans and a flowing top, him in jeans and a pressed button down.

"Ready to go?" he asked awkwardly.

She nodded, allowing him to lead her to the car. They reached the restaurant, a mid-ranged chain. They awkwardly exchanged pleasantries until Chase started right in on the crux of the matter.

"So… I think we should give it another try," he said casually.

Cameron nearly choked on her icewater. "What?"

"For the baby's sake," he said. "We should see if we can work out our differences. We both wanted a family together"

"Not this way," she replied quietly.

"I know, Allison," he said gently. "Which is why we should try."

"The reasons we're divorcing are still legitimate, Robert," she retorted.

"I know," he said. "But I can't let this go without knowing we tried. Especially since my child is now involved."

Cameron looked unconvinced.

"Allison," he pleaded. "We wanted a family together. Maybe this is our chance to have it."

She relented. "Alright, we can give it a try. But this is your last chance."

-

"You're an idiot," House stated, after hearing the story.

"For caring enough about my child to give this a second try?" Cameron angrily responded. "Yes, how stupid of me," she said, flouncing into the chair across from House's desk.

"You know perfectly well it's not going to work," he said. "You're going to get hurt, and it'll be worse than usual cause you're all weird and hormonal, and then I'll have to kick Chase's ass," he explained.

"But you've always wanted to kick Chase's ass," she replied with a hint of a smile.

"But I'll be too busy dealing with crying hormonal Cameron to enjoy it. When I kick Chase's ass, I want to be able to fully enjoy the glory of the moment," he said, putting his feet up on the desk and hands behind his head.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Well I'll try not to ruin your opportunity," she said sarcastically, but in good humor. "I've got work to do. Catch you later."

-


	2. The Proposition

Saving Grace:

The Proposition

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: When Cameron's marriage with Chase falls apart, she decides that she cannot wait for another man to come around to be a mom. What happens when a wrench gets thrown in her plans? HC

---

House was half-right.

It lasted about three days before they had a blowout. Chase blamed hormones, which made Cameron even angrier. She didn't have it in her to kick him out after 3 days, but by the end of the week it was clear; there was no hope for the pair. She had finally taken off her wedding rings, a sign that things were really, truly over.

However, House had been wrong about the second thing. Cameron did not cry; she was stoic. House was proud.

Chase sorrowfully moved out again. Cameron once again lived alone in the apartment she had begun to hate. She couldn't sleep in her bedroom; she could only think of the man whom she had shared it with. She couldn't sleep in the second bedroom either; she could only think of the child it had been purchased for. She found herself sleeping on the couch, and again looking for a new apartment.

House had only said it once: "I told you so."

News of the divorce had now permeated the hospital. Before their second attempt, they had been able to keep things fairly civil, but the week of fighting had taken a toll. People stared at her in the halls. She dreaded the day when they discovered the pregnancy, as if the divorce news was not bad enough.

She had been going to Princeton General for all baby-related things so far, but she thought she would probably transfer to Princeton-Plainsboro later on, when she couldn't keep it a secret any longer.

-

One morning Cameron was paged by Dr. Cuddy. She knocked at the door to the Dean of Medicine's office.

"Come on in," Dr. Cuddy said with a wave of her hand.

Cameron entered. "What was it you needed, Dr. Cuddy?"

"I have a proposition for you. Why don't you take a seat?"

Cameron did so, curious about what this could possibly be.

Cuddy shuffled some paperwork and put it to the side. She moved her focus to Cameron. "Dr. Cameron, I have a new position for you, if you're interested."

A surprised look crossed Cameron's face, but she leaned forward in interest.

Cuddy sighed. "As we both know, in your current condition it is not advisable for you to be working your usual shifts in emergency."

Cameron raised her eyebrows, but wasn't surprised that someone had told Cuddy about the pregnancy. "Who told you?" she questioned.

"Wilson was concerned," Dr. Cuddy answered.

Cameron nodded in understanding and allowed Cuddy to continue.

"Normally we would just transfer you for the time being, or put you in the clinic full-time, but I have a permanent position for you back in Diagnostics that you might prefer."

Cameron interrupted. "I don't want my old job back," she said earnestly.

"This isn't your old job," Cuddy said with a smile. "I need someone to run the Diagnostic department in an administrative capacity."

Cameron looked skeptical. "Does that make me House's secretary?"

Cuddy laughed. "Not at all. Your job will be paperwork, yes, but also making sure the department runs smoothly, making sure House follows the rules of this hospital," she said, quickly adding, "To the best of your ability, of course, and it will be your job to keep me updated on what is going on in his department. You'll also be part of the team, sitting in on differentials and working with the patient."

Cuddy paused for a moment. "However, there are two big differences between you and his team. One, you will report to me, not House, and two, you won't be on call. Your job is 9 to 5. Not to mention, you'll be getting a raise and your own office."

Cameron looked amazed. "That's a lot to take in," she said finally.

Dr. Cuddy softened. "Cameron, I know what it's like to be a single mother working at this hospital. I only want to make this easier for you."

Cameron met Cuddy's eyes, which were filled with understanding. "Thank you, Dr. Cuddy."

Cuddy stood. "Can you let me know your decision by the end of the week?"

"Yes, thank you so much!" Cameron responded, standing as well.

After exiting the office she took a moment to think. She wasn't surprised that Dr. Cuddy knew about the baby, but she wondered how many other people in the hospital did.

She placed a hand across her still flat stomach. With her small frame, it wouldn't be long before everyone would know. She wasn't quite ready for that yet.

-

Cuddy had been watching the younger doctor from the inside of the office.

She didn't dare ask her what had broken up her marriage, but she secretly wondered if House was a part of it.

In a way, she was hoping there could be a romance between the two. She realized this was pretty irrational. Cameron was pregnant and in the middle of a divorce. House was, well… House. Cameron was close to House though, or as close as anyone could really be to him, she mused. However, from the outside it appeared to be completely platonic.

Cuddy sighed. It had only been a year since Chase and Cameron were happily in love, and she had wanted House for herself. What had changed? She guessed that the change for her had occurred after House revealed he had been hallucinating. She had a hard time thinking of him in a romantic or sexual capacity after that day. He hadn't needed a lover; he needed a friend then.

Cuddy shook her head. She needed to stop daydreaming and get back to work. When she glanced out the glass doors again, Cameron was gone.

-

Cameron left the hospital that day with a lot to think about. She had another huge life decision to make less than a week after she and Chase had decided to call it quits a second time. Talk about stress.

She hadn't been keeping down too much of her food lately, and she wondered if it was due to the pregnancy or the stress. What she really needed was a nice, relaxing evening at home with a chick flick and bubble bath.

She drove home, and, rather than bothering to eat dinner, simply ripped off her clothes and plugged the tub, allowing the hot water to fill it.

She examined her naked body in the mirror. There was a very slight bulge in her midsection already. She sighed. It hadn't been visible with clothing, but it was only a matter of time.

She lowered her body into the hot water, sighing with pleasure. This was exactly what she needed. Unfortunately, only a few minutes into her soak, she heard a knock on the door to her apartment.

She looked confused as she ascended from the water, grabbing a soft robe to wrap around herself. The knocking became louder and more persistent.

"I'm coming!" she shouted, making her way to the door as fast as she could, with a towel wrapped around her hair.

She answered the door to see House standing there, cane in one hand, the other carrying two bags of Chinese food.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed.

"Chinese," he said by way of explanation, lifting up the bags for her to see. He pushed past her to enter the living room. "You look like a drowned rat, by the way."

She rolled her eyes. "You interrupted my nice, relaxing bubble bath. You don't get to complain about how I look."

He moved to sit on her couch, but stopped, seeing that it was made up as a bed. "Hasn't Chase moved out?" he asked.

"Yes, of course," she answered, confused.

"Then who is sleeping on your couch?"

Cameron looked embarrassed. "It's not important," she responded, clearing the couch so that they could sit.

He looked at her strangely. "Why are you sleeping on the couch?"

She sighed. She was never able to keep things from House. "I can't sleep in the bedroom. Too many memories," she explained, her cheeks still flushed.

House leaned over to peer down the hallway from where he sat. "See that door right there?" he said, pointing. "That's a second bedroom. You know, another place to sleep?"

Cameron looked uncomfortable. "I can't sleep there either."

House had his mouth open to ask the next obvious question, but Cameron cut him off. "Leave it alone, House," she warned.

He surprisingly did as she asked. He rummaged through the bags of Chinese food.

"Egg roll?" he offered.

-

She was receiving sidelong looks in the halls. The news had gotten out.

As uncomfortable as it was, it was just as well; she was beginning to show, and didn't want to have to explain to everyone why she was suddenly gaining weight.

She had accepted Cuddy's offer, but wasn't going to be moving departments until the next week. That news, at least, hadn't leaked, but she was sure it would cause more great gossip about her and why she was returning to work under Dr. House. People would always think she had ulterior motives with him.

The connection they shared was undeniable, but she was happy to have managed to transform their bond from volatile attraction into a stable friendship. She needed a friend in a time like this, even one like House.

The days in the ER seemed even longer and more grueling as the whispers about her whirled about and her energy waned. Coffee was nixed per her doctor, and going without it was not only tiring but also extremely frustrating. Its enticing scent permeated the hospital.

She would have to be content to simply breathe it in for the coming months.

-

Cameron was in the middle of a long shift in the ER when House approached her.

"So, I think you should move in with me," he said, dropping the bombshell right away.

She raised her eyebrows. "This is a joke, right?"

"Not in a romantic way!" House exclaimed. "But I wouldn't turn down free sex, even though you're knocked up," he added with a wink.

"You're a pig, House," she said. She gave him a look. "Stop teasing. Explain."

"You're preggers and shouldn't be alone in case anything happens, you want to move out of your apartment, and I like your coffee," he said simply. "It's logical."

"I don't know what kind of logic you operate on, House," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"The baby daddy is MIA."

"Robert hasn't dropped off the face of the planet. He still wants the kid," she said, rolling her eyes.

"But if something happens, you'll be in that apartment alone. Someone should step in, and me doing it will really piss Chase off. I like that," he said with a smirk.

Cameron shook her head. "I don't know, House."

"Tell me when you decide so Wilson can move your stuff in," House added, already halfway down the hall.

Cameron just shook her head again in disbelief, smiling in spite of herself. The man was crazy.

-


	3. The Bombshell

Saving Grace:

The Bombshell

A/N: Thank you so much to those who have read and reviewed so far! I have been terribly nervous about posting this, as it is my very first multi-chapter fic (not counting Life as a House as it is essentially many one-shots). I am so glad that you all have enjoyed it so far!

This is probably going to be close to 20 chapters long (I have the majority of it written), and I intend to have it all posted before the Season 6 premier comes along and ruins my little fantasy. :)

-

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: When Cameron's marriage with Chase falls apart, she decides that she cannot wait for another man to come around to be a mom. What happens when a wrench gets thrown in her plans? HC

---

It had been several days and Cameron still hadn't given House an answer.

"If you don't answer me now, the offer is off the table," he said to her.

"House…" she sighed, raising her eyes to the heavens.

"And then you'll be all alone in that apartment you hate," he stated smugly.

"I can't make this kind of decision quickly. I need time to think."

"You've had time to think," he grumbled, glowering as he walked away.

Cameron sighed, putting her hands on the small of her back to stretch.

She had enough to deal with, getting ready to move to his department again, and anyways, could she really deal with him both at work and at home? She understood that he had a very good point, but she really didn't like the thought that she might need help.

Even when married to Chase, she was an independent woman, and took care of herself. Relying on others wasn't really her strong suit.

She checked her watch. She needed to hurry; she didn't want to be late to her appointment.

-

She was on her way back to her own department when Chase found her. Found her might not be the correct description; nearly collided with her would be more accurate.

"I need to talk to you," he said breathlessly.

"What about?" she responded, feigning nonchalance, but her heart was in her throat immediately. Why was Chase speaking to her? Then had pointedly avoided each other since he had moved out the second time.

"Let's talk privately," he said, eyeing the people around them who attempted to look disinterested. The pair slipped into an empty patient room. Chase closed the blinds.

"What the hell is going on?" Cameron asked, alarmed at his actions.

He turned to her, his eyes filled with both fear and regret. "Allison, I…" he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to Melbourne."

Cameron stared at him. "Why? For how long?"

He swallowed. It was harder to tell her this than he had thought. "Permanently."

Chase couldn't look her in the eye.

Cameron, on the other hand, was still staring.

"Why?" she asked again, in a dangerous tone.

"I can't deal with this," he stated quietly. "Everything I wanted, everything I was supposed to have is staring me in the face constantly," he said, glancing pointedly down at her growing stomach.

"How dare you, Robert," she said, irate. "You can't deal with this, so you run away? How fucking mature."

"Don't you talk to me like that," he said, raising his voice. "Mature is being able to remember to take your damn birth control pills!"

The air cracked with her sudden slap. The spot on his cheek deepened to crimson.

He was really angry now. He decided to throw the barb he knew would hurt. "I heard you're moving into House's condo _and_ back to his department. It's always been about him, hasn't it? It always fucking is," Chase raged.

"This has nothing to do with my _friend_," she said pointedly, her anger turned to ice. "This has everything to do with you abandoning your child."

"Look," Chase said, trying to calm things down. "I wanted that life with you, but you turned it down. I want to do this thing my way, it's my choice."

"What about my choice?" Cameron said softly, tears brimming in her eyes.

Chase moved to leave. "If I want to hear from you or the kid, I'll contact you."

He left Cameron in the room shaking with anger. "Bastard," she whispered, fingering the large white envelope that had been in her hands the entire conversation. She had meant to deliver it to him, but had no intention of doing so now.

-

House looked up at the sound of a door opening. Cameron was at the door, tears running down her face.

She attempted to smile through the tears as she plopped down on his sofa. "Is the offer still on the table?" she asked in a small, sob-choked voice.

House shook his head. "You're pathetic," he said.

Her sobs grew louder as she dropped her head into her hands.

House rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. "Yes, of course it is."

The sobs stopped, and suddenly a teary, pregnant Allison was on top of him, hugging him.

"Jeez, woman," he said, patting her back awkwardly.

When she pulled away, he wrinkled his face in disgust.

"What?" she asked fearfully.

"You got my shirt all wet and gross," he complained.

She started crying again.

House laughed.

He laughed until he was gasping for air.

Cameron had stopped crying, but was looking at him now with an expression caught between confusion and indignance.

"Damn, you're hormonal!" he said good-naturedly. "I'm going to have fun with you!" he said.

Cameron huffed, sitting down on his couch again with all the dignity she could muster.

"Now tell me what happened," he said.

-

Cameron had left the room, and House was seeing red. That stupid Aussie rat-assed bastard was going to get it! Who the hell did he think he was, abandoning Cameron like that? He had always disliked Chase, and this really sealed the deal. He wished Chase was still working for him so he could torture him, and then fire him (again). He raged around the room until something caught his eye.

A white envelope was sticking out from between the couch cushions. He lifted it up, examining it. It was battered, wrinkled, and tear-stained. No doubt it had been Cameron's, he thought wryly after noting the tear stains. He debated whether it would be an invasion of privacy to peek, but his nosy side won out. He opened up the envelope, pulling out the contents.

He smiled, thoughts of bastard Aussies having slipped away. He looked at what he held in his hand. Sonogram pictures.

-


	4. The Move

Saving Grace:

The Move

A/N: To those who said that my House and Cameron are in canon—Thank you! It means so much to me for you to say that! However, I feel I must warn you, as time goes on, House will become a little less in character—House in love and caring about another person does change up the status quo.

To those who made guesses and requests about the baby's gender—It's all been decided already as I'm working on chapter 15 out of about 20ish at the moment. Whichever way it goes, I have reasons for doing things the way I do. You'll find out the gender soon!

-

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: When Cameron's marriage with Chase falls apart, she decides that she cannot wait for another man to come around to be a mom. What happens when a wrench gets thrown in her plans? HC

---

"Okay, now stack it on that box." Cameron was directing the move with Wilson, whom House had recruited, and Foreman, whom she had recruited herself. House sat on the couch watching TV and complaining about them bothering him.

"Aren't you guys done yet?" he asked in an annoyed voice.

Wilson sat a box down in front of him. "No, but it would go faster if you would help."

House pointed downwards. "Bum leg," he stated smugly, setting said bum leg and his working one up on top of the box Wilson had put down.

Wilson sighed and rolled his eyes, but didn't press the matter. He was impressed enough that House would willingly offer his home to someone. Of course, House was acting like it was a huge inconvenience. He had to keep up his reputation somehow.

After the guys had left with Cameron assuring them that she could unpack without their help, she was sitting on the couch beside House, rummaging through boxes.

"So, when did you get the two bedroom?" she asked him.

"Shh, TV," he said, pointing.

Cameron rolled her eyes, but waited until the commercial break to ask again.

He kept his eyes on the TV. "Wilson was over here so much that I ended up just moving across the hall to get the extra bedroom. I was sick of his damn whining about sleeping on the couch."

She smiled to herself at this. The man claimed that he didn't care about anyone, but she knew better than to believe that.

"Well, he'll only have to be stuck on the couch until I have the baby, then he can have his bedroom back," she said, glancing over at House with a smile.

"Yeah," House replied gruffly, his expression unreadable. He turned away from her to go to the kitchen.

Cameron frowned, confused. Wouldn't he be happy to be rid of her? This wasn't like House.

-

It was her first day back in Diagnostics, and they already had a patient. She sat in on the differential, but didn't contribute too much. She was trying to get in the swing of things again, but it felt good. She had really missed the challenge.

After they had determined a course of action, House sent his team out on various tasks. Cameron sat at the table waiting for her own assignment until she remembered—it wasn't her job anymore. Sure, she might get asked when they needed extra help, but she wasn't actually required to work with the patient.

"Got anything for me?" she asked House as he retreated to his office.

"Go do some paperwork or something," he responded over his shoulder.

"You sure your team doesn't need help? I haven't forgotten how to do that stuff," she reminded him.

"You just stay here and do charting or whatever it is you do," he answered through the open doorway, rummaging through his desk.

She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "I'm pregnant, not useless."

"Same thing," he quipped, limping back in her direction. Without giving her a chance to respond, he added, "I believe this belongs to you."

He handed her a white envelope.

She looked wide-eyed at the envelope now in her hands, and then up at him. "Did you...?" she asked.

He nodded.

She sighed. "These were supposed to be for him." She hadn't spoken Chase's name since he had dropped the bombshell about moving.

"I had guessed as much," House responded. His voice got darker. "He doesn't deserve them."

With that, House turned abruptly and headed into his office, shutting the door behind him violently and closing the blinds. Taking that as her cue to not follow him, Cameron left the conference room and headed into her own brand new office.

-

Cameron returned to the apartment before House that evening. Contrary to popular belief, he actually did have work to do. She felt strange being there without him. It wasn't really home yet.

When House got home, he found her sprawled across the couch, frowning and scribbling at a piece of paper, a book on baby names thrown onto the coffee table beside her.

"Let me see!" House said, grabbing the page from her hands before she could protect it.

Cameron blushed crimson as he examined the list.

"Hmm… let's start with girl names, shall we?" House said, pushing her over to allow himself to sit.

"Let's start with you giving the list back," Cameron replied, reaching for it as House leaned away, pulling it out of her reach.

"You're no fun," he said. He examined the page.

"Grace is circled," he said, waiting for an explanation.

"Grace is the first name I picked out. The others are middle name options," Cameron answered with a sigh, giving in to House's curiosity.

House read through the list. "Rowan, Ibis, Briar… What the hell kind of names are these? Are you some kind of hippie?"

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with those names!" Cameron said, offended.

"Ugh. Young people these days," House said with a shake of his head. "Really, who names their kid Thistle?"

Cameron huffed, turning away.

"Hey now," he said, putting an arm around her to pull her back. "We haven't even gotten to the boy names yet!"

Despite herself, Cameron turned back. She could never resist House's touch.

House skimmed the boy names list. "Alistair, Colin…"

"Gray, really? Don't tell me you're really considering that," he said with disgust before something caught his eye. He paused. "Gregory is on there."

Cameron blushed. "I was hoping… if you didn't mind, I'd like to give the kid your name as a middle name."

House looked surprised.

"I mean, you've done a lot for me and the baby lately, so I wanted to show my appreciation." She shifted awkwardly in her seat, trying to mask her embarrassment.

House was gruff. "If you wanted to show appreciation, you could have cooked dinner or bought me a damn hooker or something," he said, getting up abruptly and exiting the room.

Cameron's eyes stung with tears. It had really meant something to her to name the child after him. How could he be such an ass about it?

House was hiding out in the kitchen. When she had told him, it made him happy. He shouldn't be feeling anything at all! She was just a friend, and the baby (fetus, he reminded himself) was just his friend's kid. Why should he care at all if she wanted to name it Gregory?

He poured himself a glass of scotch. He was confused. He needed a drink.

-


	5. The Apology

Saving Grace:

The Apology

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: When Cameron's marriage with Chase falls apart, she decides that she cannot wait for another man to come around to be a mom. What happens when a wrench gets thrown in her plans? HC

---

"Wilson, I think I screwed up," House said, interrupting Wilson's meeting with his patient.

"Can this wait just one minute, House?" Wilson asked frustratedly.

House sat down at Wilson's desk, eagerly watching the exchange between the oncologist and his patient.

Wilson uncomfortably completed the meeting, with the lame explanation of House's presence, "He's a doctor too."

When the patient was finally excused, Wilson turned to his friend. "What did you do?"

House had his feet up on Wilson's desk, a lollipop in his mouth that he had found. "Oh, you know, the usual. Stealing candy from babies, making pregnant women cry…"

"You made Cameron cry?" Wilson said incredulously.

"Wilson, that wasn't supposed to be taken literally," he explained as if to a child. "But what if I did?" he asked, cringing.

Wilson just shook his head.

"She was hormonal and stuff, I'm sure it wasn't entirely my fault…" House rationalized.

"Don't blame it on hormones," Wilson said firmly. "True or not, she'll kill you. And you'll be back down to one friend."

"None of your wives were ever pregnant. How do you know this stuff?" House asked in wonder. His eyes widened. "Did you knock up one of your mistresses?"

"No!" Wilson shouted in defense. "God, House, stop deflecting."

"Paying secret child support on the side?" House quipped.

"I'd love to know how the hell she can stand living with you," Wilson muttered.

"It's my charm with the ladies," House said, fluttering his eyelashes.

"Don't try to turn the charm on Cameron. She's pregnant and divorcing," Wilson warned.

"Don't you think I know that?" House said in exasperation.

"Now as for your problem," Wilson said, returning the conversation to its original purpose, "You have to apologize."

"Do I really have to?" House asked in horror.

"You've been doing really well since you've been back, House, and I don't want you to ruin things for yourself now," Wilson confided seriously. "You need a friend other than me, and she needs a friend too. Apparently you're it."

"Not the best choice," House said wryly.

Wilson smiled. "Maybe not, but you better damn well try to do a good job of it, or I'll have to kick your ass on her behalf."

"Duly noted," House said with a nod.

House stood, changing the tone. "Well, I'd love to stay and cry our eyes out over ice cream and chick flicks, but I have lives to save, reubens to eat, and hospital administrators to annoy."

"Go apologize," Wilson said by way of goodbye.

-

House walked up to her office, pausing outside the glass doors. She seemed oblivious to his presence. He took a deep breath to get up the courage to go in. Cameron was damn lucky she was pregnant or else he'd never be this nice, he told himself.

He pushed open the door and strode in purposefully. Cameron looked up in surprise.

"I'm sorry," he said.

She raised her eyebrows.

"No, I'm not going to repeat it, and don't expect that from me again," he qualified.

"I wouldn't dream of it," she said, still looking a bit surprised, but her mouth curved into a hint of an ironic smile.

He sat down. "I…" he breathed out. This was hard. "I would be honored if you named him after me."

Her smile ripened. "Did Wilson tell you to say that? It doesn't sound like you, House."

"Hey, I made that up all on my own!" House said in offense.

"Well in that case I guess I should be extremely proud of you," Cameron said after a hearty laugh.

"Don't patronize me," House said, pouting.

"Fine, I guess I just won't patronize you enough to offer you the delicious candy bar in my desk," she said with a smug grin and a shrug.

House stuck a hand out, right under Cameron's nose. "Give me the damn chocolate, woman!"

She rolled her eyes, but opened the bottom drawer of her desk and pulled a candy bar out of it. "Here," she said, dropping the treat into his hand with a mirthful smile. She turned back towards her computer, still smiling. "Anything else you needed?"

"Yes," he said.

She looked at him quizzically.

"Dinner." Where the hell had that come from?

She smiled. "We live together, House. It would be pretty hard to avoid you at dinner time."

"You know what I meant."

"Fine," she said, her smile softer now. "See you at home."

"See you," he said as he got up and exited.

Cameron stared after him, all thoughts of paperwork disappearing. Had he just asked her out on a date?

She looked down at her rounded stomach and smiled. Not likely.

Cameron turned back and tried to focus on her work.

-

"House!" the cry rang out through the hospital corridor, striking fear into the hearts of all. "Clinic, now!" the angry Dr. Cuddy yelled.

"But I have a case," House whined.

"You don't have a case," Lisa Cuddy responded in frustration.

One of House's fellows ran up to them at that very moment. "Actually, we do," he said, handing the file to House.

House smiled down at the file. There was a reason he had people working for him.

"Got to go, Dr. Cuddy. You know, lives to save," he said infuriatingly.

"You're going to finish you clinic hours this week, Dr. House," she said with a pointed finger and warning glare.

House just smiled and hobbled off towards Diagnostics. Sure he would. Sucker.

-

A/N: I would like to ask for some reader opinions! Later on in the story, I have the opportunity to raise this fic up to an M rating. The smut would be in a chapter essentially by itself. Is this something y'all are interested in reading?


	6. The NonDate

Saving Grace:

The Non-Date

A/N: Your smutty desires have been noted, and the steamy chapter has been added in! I hope it ends up being up to par—this will be my first attempt at writing smut. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews so far. It means a lot to me that you all are reading and enjoying this!

-

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: When Cameron's marriage with Chase falls apart, she decides that she cannot wait for another man to come around to be a mom. What happens when a wrench gets thrown in her plans? HC

---

When House arrived, Cameron was home already, in sweatpants sitting on the couch watching TV. "You wearing that to dinner?" he asked.

"Depends," she answered with a shrug. "Where are we going?"

"Put on a dress or something," was his reply as he headed back towards his bedroom to get ready.

She smiled as she got up to head to her room as well. It was so nice to get out. She hadn't been out to a nice restaurant since things fell apart with Chase. She went back to her room and looked through her closet. She frowned. She really needed some new clothing for the pregnancy. She ended up choosing a lilac empire waist dress that fell to the knee. She reached around to zip herself up, but her muscles complained. She needed a hand.

She walked down the hall to knock on his door. "House?"

He answered wearing a gray suit and navy shirt unbuttoned at the collar. He looked incredibly handsome. "What?" he asked.

She blushed a bit. "Can you zip me up?" She turned around to reveal the unzipped dress and pale sliver of her back to him.

She didn't hear a response, but she felt him zip up the dress slowly. "Thank you," she said. "I'll be ready in a couple more minutes."

House just nodded in reply, the memory of the soft bare skin of her back fresh in his mind. He stood in the doorway as she headed back to her room. _"Snap out of it, Greg,"_ he told himself. She was right there, but totally unattainable. Anyways, he only wanted her because she was hot. Right?

-

The pair sat down at a table in the same restaurant they had their date in several years prior.

"The house red for me," House told the waiter.

Cameron sighed. "Just water."

As soon as the waiter left the table, an uncomfortable silence passed over them.

House was anxious to break it. "Just so you know, this isn't a date. I'm just trying to make you feel better about the one I ruined here."

"Duly noted. Thank you for taking me on my second non-date," Cameron said with a mirthful smile.

The silence washed over them again. This wasn't a date, but House thought it sure felt like one. He had to think of something, anything to say.

"So… your hair," he said, gesturing. "Losing the blonde?"

She laughed a little. "I'm not allowed to dye it while pregnant," she answered. She made a face. "I can't even dye it back to my natural color. I have to let it fade and grow out. It's looking pretty bad."

"I think it looks fine," House responded. And he did think so; he thought she looked gorgeous, as always. He mentally berated himself for saying so, though.

"Thanks," she responded simply.

The silence returned, and Cameron sighed. "This is awkward."

"Thanks for the update, Captain Obvious," House responded sarcastically. "What other amazing insight can you reveal?"

"Hmm," Cameron mused with a twinkle in her eye. "I can tell you that you look really nice, you're bored out of your mind, and you wish we were anywhere but here."

House clapped slowly. "Bravo, Miss Cameron. You really are a mind reader."

She smiled. "Nope, I just know you." She paused. "We don't have to stay here, you know."

"But I'm making it up to you for the crappy date," House protested.

"I think we'd both have more fun somewhere you could relax," she countered.

House thought about this for a moment, and then pulled out his wallet. He put down enough for the drinks and a generous tip. "Let's go!" he said, and the two doctors took off.

They got in the car and drove. "Where are we going?" Cameron asked.

"It's a surprise," he responded. She rolled her eyes, but said nothing, waiting to see what was in store for her.

They pulled up in front of the crappiest, dirtiest looking hole in the wall restaurant that Cameron had ever seen. "What the hell is this?" she asked him incredulously.

"Home of the best burgers in New Jersey," House answered. "Come on!" He pulled her along with his free hand.

-

House had not lied about the burgers, Cameron could certainly attest to that. She had miraculously regained her appetite, and had two cheeseburgers for dinner as well as a heaping plate of fries.

House looked on in amazement. Pregnancy was really a freaky thing.

"Anything else for the lady?" the smiling waiter asked in amusement as she polished off her second burger.

"I think not, Louie, I'd rather not have her puking on me later," House answered, getting a death glare from the woman in question.

"But you promised me dessert," Cameron pouted.

"Well that settles it, Greg, I'm getting you two the famous ice cream sundae," Louie the waiter said with a large grin before walking off.

House just shook his head and watched him walk off.

"You must eat out a lot," Cameron mused.

"Why do you say that?" House asked.

"Because you know every damn waiter in the state of New Jersey!"

-

They headed home later that evening, both full and happy. It had been the most fun Cameron had had in a long time, and House might have agreed if he let himself think about it. Cameron headed to bed as soon as they returned, but House opted to stay up and watch TV a little while.

He listened to her movements around the apartment for a while before he ended up drifting off on the couch.

House awoke to sounds in the room. He looked around sleepily and saw Cameron near the front door, with her jacket and keys.

"What's going on?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm going to the hospital. I started bleeding." There were tears on her face, and she was visibly shaking.

House was up like a shot. "Jesus, Cameron, why didn't you wake me? Why the hell are you living here if you aren't going to get my help when you need it?"

"I don't need your help!" she said angrily, the fear in her voice evident.

"No way in hell you're driving in your condition!" he ranted at her as he slipped on his shoes and jacket and grabbed his keys.

They headed down to the car as quickly as possible. Cameron was silent on the ride.

House finally broke the silence. "I know you're an independent person, but you need to let people take care of you once in a while," he said, still angry.

"I don't know why you're mad anyways, it's not like you should care about me or my child," Cameron shouted at him, tears running down her face in the moonlight.

"Well I do, Goddamn it, so stop being so high and mighty that you kill yourself by not asking for help!" he said, irate as they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

Once inside, she was whisked away by the nurses and he was left alone to worry and wonder.

"_Fuck caring,"_ he thought as he sat down in the waiting room, head in his hands.

-


	7. The Verdict

Saving Grace:

The Verdict

A/N: I wasn't going to leave you all hanging for too long! :) Also, this chapter marks us being 1/3 through with the story! We have 20 chapters plus an epilogue. Thank you all for reading!

-

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: When Cameron's marriage with Chase falls apart, she decides that she cannot wait for another man to come around to be a mom. What happens when a wrench gets thrown in her plans? HC

---

"You may see her now, Dr. House," the nurse said gently, and led him to the room where they had placed her. Since he was not a relative, they refused to tell him anything. He had been a mess wondering what had happened.

He walked into the room and saw Cameron lying back on the pillows of her hospital bed with tearstained cheeks.

"The baby?" he asked hurriedly, trying to mask the concern in his voice.

"The baby's fine," she said with a small, sad smile.

House sighed in relief that he never knew he would feel and sat in a chair beside Cameron's bed.

"I could have lost her," Cameron said in a small voice, her eyes turned downward. She hadn't looked at him since he had come in.

"Her?" House said in confusion.

Cameron lips moved into a small smile. "They did an ultrasound to see if everything was okay, and they were able to determine the sex."

House smiled back. If it was a girl at least it wouldn't be a mini-Chase.

"I'm sorry I can't name it after you now, House," she said, her voice still soft. She sounded broken, but House didn't understand why. Wasn't everything okay?

"Oh, that's okay. Wouldn't want two of me running around anyways," House quipped, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, of course not," Cameron answered, but she seemed distracted.

They lapsed into an awkward silence for a couple minutes. House was thinking it would be best for him to leave, but then Cameron started crying.

"What's wrong?" House said in alarm. These mood swings were really getting the best of him.

"I could have lost her because I was so damn stubborn!" she cried out between sobs.

"Its okay," he said, attempting to soothe her. What was it that he was supposed to do in these kinds of situations? He awkwardly put a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

"I knew better, but I didn't want to disturb you," she spoke between sobs and sniffles. "I don't want to make you resent me…"

"Hey," he said sternly, lifting up her chin. "Look at me." She did as he commanded. "I asked you to move in with me so I could help. You need to let me."

"I thought you asked me to piss off Robert," Cameron said, a glint of a smile gracing her features.

House smirked slightly. "That was only part of the reason."

"I know," she sighed, the tears slipping out more slowly now. "You were right, I don't like asking for help. I don't want to be that person."

"Even the strongest people need help sometimes," House said to her.

Cameron leaned back and looked at him oddly. "You've changed, House."

He shrugged. "Had to learn something at the funny farm. Anyways, call me Greg. It's awkward for you to call me House outside work."

"Okay, Greg," she said, trying it out. The name felt strange on her lips. "I guess you should call me Allison, then."

"So, Allison," he said, liking the use of her first name, "when do I get to take you home?"

She smiled inwardly at the thought of him taking her 'home' to his condo. "They want to keep me under observation for at least 24 hours, just to be safe."

"Well in that case, I'm going to go home and get a couple hours of sleep before I have to be back here for work," House said, getting up. "You get some sleep too. I'll visit tomorrow."

Cameron nodded. "Goodnight, Hou—Greg," she corrected.

"Night, Allison," he said, and he was gone.

-

Both tossed and turned in their respective beds that night. House couldn't believe this was happening. He was falling for his roommate, his coworker, his friend… the last woman on earth he could possibly get.

The irony of him falling in love with the girl who had been chasing him for years only after she was pregnant and in the midst of divorce was not lost on him, though he didn't find it particularly funny.

There was one thing he was sure of; she must never know.

Cameron spent the night berating herself. For allowing herself to nearly do something so stupid as drive herself to the hospital. For her stubbornness. For falling for House again, just when she thought she was safe from it.

She was so glad that they had managed to be friends after everything they had gone through both together and separately, and now she was running the risk of ruining that friendship with feelings that, even after all this time, she was unable to completely shake. She would have to hide it as best as she could in order to save her friendship.

-

"You look like hell," was House's greeting.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Thanks, House," she said sarcastically.

House gave her a look.

"Greg, right, whatever. I've slept since then," she brushed it off.

"Doesn't look like it," House muttered, earning himself a small glare.

"Well at least I know you're honest," she commented wryly.

"Everybody lies, Allison," he said.

She laughed lightly. "Then why can't they use their lies to make pregnant women who barely slept feel better about their appearance?"

"When have you known me to use my powers for good?" House joked, making her roll her eyes mirthfully.

Wilson poked his head in at that moment. "Hey, Cameron, you alright? I heard you had a scare last night."

She sighed. "Everyone at this hospital knows my business. Yes, I'm fine now, I'm just here for observation."

"Glad to hear that. I have work to do, but I wanted to check in on you," Wilson said. "See you, Cameron, House," he said, nodding at each of them before exiting.

Cameron turned her attention back to House. "Speaking of work, don't we still have a patient? What are you doing here?"

"I was supposed to be getting a consult, actually," he confessed.

"Okay, update me."

-

Cameron had solved the case easily. Okay, House had known the answer before he went to visit, but none of his team had the first clue.

Why had he let her quit in the first place? Right. He remembered now. Because she had been madly in love with him. Damn it.

-

A/N: I know many of you readers really were pulling for a boy baby! But for me, since the child is not actually House's, I wanted it to be a girl.

I feel like a boy would remind House more of Chase than a girl would, and it would bring out House's own daddy issues, which I did not want to deal with in this fic to that extent.

Additionally, a few other more minor things work out better later on because the kid is a girl. Hope no one's too disappointed!


	8. The Goodbye

Saving Grace:

The Goodbye

A/N: Just posted a spur of the moment smutty House/Cameron one-shot called Pocket Aces. Check it out!

-

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: When Cameron's marriage with Chase falls apart, she decides that she cannot wait for another man to come around to be a mom. What happens when a wrench gets thrown in her plans? HC

---

When Cameron was discharged from the hospital, House used it as an excuse to leave early and take her home himself. She had been commanded to stay home for the rest of the week, but no amount of whining and rationalizing could convince Dr. Cuddy that House needed to stay with her.

She wasn't exactly happy about being stuck at home, but it wasn't an unexpected turn of events. She was supposed to take it easy for a while. That would be a bit of a challenge.

She found herself mainly doing paperwork that she convinced House to bring home to keep her busy. Aside from that, she was vegging out in front of the TV feeling like a lazy bum. She was awakened from a pleasant nap late in the afternoon one day by the doorbell ringing.

She hummed a show tune as she walked towards the door. Who would be here at this time of day?

She opened the door to see the divorce lawyer and Robert Chase standing there. Her humming stopped abruptly.

"Hello Dr. Cameron," the lawyer said briskly. "I'm sorry to bother you at home, but Dr. Chase said that you would most likely not want to wait on this."

Cameron nodded wanly, and stepped aside, letting the two men in. "I wasn't exactly prepared for a visit," she said, excusing the disorder of the room and her disheveled appearance.

The three of them sat at the dining table and discussed the papers. The lawyer explained everything to them, and they both signed in all the appropriate places.

It was completed quickly, and soon Allison Cameron was saying her goodbyes to the two men.

"I'll get you the name of the attorney I know who does wills within the next couple days, Dr. Cameron," the divorce lawyer said as an aside, a continuation of an earlier conversation.

"Thank you," she responded.

Chase hung back as the lawyer left. He and Cameron stood awkwardly apart.

"I'm sorry, Allison," he said sorrowfully. "About all of this."

"I know you are, Robert," she responded in a soft voice. Neither looked the other in the eye.

"I hope that one day you can forgive me," he said.

"I hope so too," she answered him. She wasn't making any promises.

He stepped forward and pulled Cameron into a quick, awkward hug. "Goodbye, Allison," he said softly.

He pulled away and went to his car. Cameron stood at the door with her arms wrapped tight around herself. "Goodbye, Robert," she eventually answered in a whisper, his car halfway down the street.

-

When House came home that evening, he found her watching Braveheart with tears running down her cheeks.

"Please tell me you're not crying over Braveheart," he greeted her.

She jumped up form the couch and ran to him, putting her arms around his neck. Her tears soaked into his shirt.

House made a face of confusion and surprise, but he answered with sarcasm. "Is that a carrot in your pocket or are you happy to see me?"

"We signed the divorce papers today," she said, muffled by his chest.

House sighed, dropping all pretenses of sarcasm, and put an arm around her. "Kid," he said, with a shake of his head, "You've had a hell of a week."

-

Cameron returned to work the following Monday, and the days fell into a sinus rhythm like the throbbing of the heart monitors that populated the hospital, a steady rhythm only interrupted by the small milestones of pregnancy.

She had first felt a kick on a Thursday evening. The way she had cried, House thought something was seriously wrong, but she only had to place his hand on her belly for him to understand. Her skin's warmth seeped into his hand, and somehow, into his heart. He felt the kick, and it brought out emotions he wasn't sure he had at all. He excused himself quickly, citing some kind of medical emergency.

Another night she had woken up a bewildered House by crawling into bed with him, explaining that she couldn't sleep due to nightmares about the baby. He held her close and told her it would be alright. She slipped out of the bed before he awoke the next morning, and, to House's relief, she never mentioned the night again. House sometimes wondered if it had only been a dream.

Things moved steadily along until the day Cameron's will attorney showed up at the door.

House had answered. "Stephan Marcus, attorney at law, here to see a Dr. Allison Cameron," the man introduced himself.

"Allison," House called out, "There's a lawyer here to see you." He eyed the man suspiciously. Hadn't the divorce been finalized?

Cameron rushed to the door and greeted the man warmly. "Mr. Marcus, it's good to finally meet you! Shall we get started?"

House backed away, attempting to analyze the situation. He sat on the couch and pretended to watch TV as he listened to their conversation from the dining table.

"This is mainly to assure the security of my daughter in case anything happens to me," Cameron said.

"Well, we can take care of that, and any other concerns you have. Do you have someone in mind to care for the child?" the lawyer responded amicably.

"Yes, my brother Jim and his wife."

House's ears perked up at this. He was intrigued. Who was this brother she talked about?

House's interest waned as the conversation shifted to discussions about trust funds, liquidation, and donations. He was mainly concerned with gathering more information about the brother.

When she had finally bid the man farewell, she wandered first into the kitchen, and then sat herself down beside House with a bowl of ice cream covered in ketchup.

House looked over in disgust. "How can you eat that?" he said.

Cameron shrugged. "It sounded good."

House shivered in revulsion. "On a less disgusting note, I didn't know you had a brother."

"Jim's the only family I have left," Cameron said matter-of-factly.

"How's that?" House asked, intrigued.

"Mom died in a car accident when I was a kid. Dad had a heart attack last year," she stated with little emotion.

House stared at her. "You intrigue me, young grasshopper."

"What part of that is so intriguing?" Cameron asked.

"The part where you didn't cry," he answered quickly.

She shrugged, showing a little more humanity this time. "Mom's been gone for twenty-five years. Dad and I were never close."

House paused for a moment before asking for more information. "So tell me about this brother of yours."

"His name is Jim, he has a wife, Marie, and they live in Illinois with their two cats and a great dane named Lucy," she answered glibly.

"Lucy as in 'I Love Lucy' or 'Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds'?" House asked with a small grin.

Cameron laughed. "Lucy as in the girl from Charlie Brown," she clarified.

"So they're next in line to inherit the kid," he said, gesturing to her stomach.

"Yes, Jim gets Grace if anything should happen to me. He never really wanted kids, but he's the only family I have," Cameron said with a shrug.

"I see." House frowned. If something happened to Cameron, Grace would be the only part of her left. A part of her that would be off to Illinois to never be seen again.

He got up and stepped over to the piano. He didn't really want to deal with those kinds of thoughts now. He drowned them in Beethoven.

-

That night, he awoke once again to feel a presence climbing onto the bed with him.

He waited for the tell-tale whisper of his name, but it never came. Instead, he felt her warm, soft body silently press against his own. His eyes flew open, but closed again moments later, the rhythm of her breathing relaxing him into sleep.

In the morning, she was gone. But that morning, and every morning after, he could still smell her rose-scented shampoo on the pillow.

-


	9. The Piano

Saving Grace:

The Piano

A/N: Hey everyone, I just wanted to again thank you all for reading and reviewing. I know many of you are unhappy with the baby's gender, but I did what I felt was right for this story. Please just bear with me. Again, thank you to all the readers. :)

-

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: When Cameron's marriage with Chase falls apart, she decides that she cannot wait for another man to come around to be a mom. What happens when a wrench gets thrown in her plans? HC

---

"What's all this?" House asked, as he entered the apartment. He picked up one of the many sheets of paper stacked all over the coffee table. "Babies R Us?"

"These are things I want for the baby," she said, gesturing to the web site printouts. "I'm going shopping this weekend, want to come?"

"No, just… no," he said, still staring at the paper.

Cameron spoke again. "It's fine if you don't want to come, I'll just get—"

"It's not that," House said, cutting her off. "No way in hell are you buying this kid stuff from a place that doesn't even use proper grammar!" House ranted. "Come on, do you want her to take after Chase?"

He was afraid he had gone too far, but Cameron erupted in laughter.

Her laughter finally slowed and she wiped a mirthful tear from her eye. "Well?" House asked impatiently.

Cameron shook her head as she responded. "Fine, I can shop somewhere else, but only if you come along!" she said with a grin.

House rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. "This kid better be damn smart after all I go through for her…" he grumbled.

-

The weekend came more quickly than House had hoped, and there they were, in a baby store with a House-approved name, surrounded by all things pastel and cuddly. House was entirely out of his element.

"Let's just get what we came for and get out of here," he muttered, shrinking back from the stuffed animals that seemed to crowd closer around him as they passed down the aisle.

"But I want to look at the toys," Cameron pouted.

House knew better than to say no to a pregnant lady, so he rolled his eyes and followed her through the toy section, until something caught his eye.

"Allison, check this out!" he said excitedly.

He was staring down at a tiny grand piano. "It's like on Charlie Brown," he said, sounding like a child on Christmas morning. "We have to get this!"

Cameron laughed. She was sure that if he had two working legs, he would have been jumping up and down.

"It's a little pricey," she said, looking at the tag.

"And worth every penny!" House argued. "You have to start her early if you want her to be a musical genius such as myself," he stated in mock seriousness.

Cameron shot him a disbelieving look.

"Come on, Allison," he begged. He played the first few bars of the Charlie Brown theme and made a sad puppy face.

She laughed, her eyes lighting up. "You can play that?"

"You'll never hear the rest unless you buy this miniature piano," he bargained.

Cameron shook her head and rolled her eyes upward. "Oh, what the hell. It'll be my first baby splurge."

House grinned, and played a little more of the theme on the tiny tinkling piano. "I'll play the whole thing on the real piano for you when we get home," he promised.

Although Cameron called this her first baby splurge, House thought everything she bought was one. "Where the hell are we going to put all these things?" he asked, eyeing the changing table, bassinet, bouncer, walker, and million other baby supplies that she had purchased.

"Don't worry about it, Greg, most of it will go in my room," she reassured him.

-

The apartment was filled with boxes that evening. Cameron was tired and didn't feel like unpacking everything yet, and House didn't know the first thing about baby supplies, so he stayed away. Anyways, she wouldn't be needing any of it for several months still. Cameron said she was heading off to bed, but House wasn't ready for sleep yet himself.

He got a glass of scotch, shook out a vicodin, and sat down at the piano. He gave the vicodin bottle a second shake. Today had been a lot of walking. He needed to remind himself to acquire another bottle on Monday.

He stared at the orange vial musingly. He thanked the powers that be for childproof caps. Otherwise he'd be damn scared to have so many drugs lying about his apartment with a baby on the way. He wondered how old a kid had to be before they figured out how to open these things.

He shook his head, coming out of his reverie as reality hit him. It wasn't like they'd be living together when the kid was old enough to figure that out.

House put away the pills and took a drink, before turning to the ivory keys. He found himself pounding out the final movement of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata.

He cut it off just short of its conclusion when he heard footsteps behind him. The last angry chord he played resonated from somewhere deep inside the piano. "Am I disturbing you?" he asked, his back still turned.

"No, your playing is beautiful," Cameron responded, walking over to stretch out on the couch. "It's just that Grace won't stop moving and let me sleep. I thought I'd come in here and listen until she decided it was bedtime."

House changed his tune quickly. He began to play Brahms's Lullaby, which made Cameron giggle. "Not subtle enough?" he asked.

Before she had the opportunity to respond, he began in on a different piece, Un Sospiro, by Liszt. Cameron sighed happily. "Better?" House asked.

"It's beautiful," she commented, relaxing into the couch and allowing the music to wash over her.

House played a couple more pieces of a calming nature before Cameron realized something. "I think she's asleep," she called out to House softly.

"How about one more, just to be sure," he suggested. Cameron would never say no. He began playing a Chopin nocturne, opus 72, number 1. Cameron froze after the first couple of notes.

"My mother used to play this," she choked out. He paused momentarily, but said nothing. He continued playing the heart rendering notes with a tragic gentleness. Cameron felt the warm wetness of tears on her cheeks.

House let the last notes ring out, and turned to face Cameron in the half-darkness.

"I haven't heard that piece since my mother died," she stated softly. The two of them sat in silence for several minutes.

House eventually got up and stood in front of her. "Let's get you to bed now," he said with a gentleness she had heard in his voice only once before, the night he had comforted her from the nightmares.

He gave her his free hand to help her up, and they moved towards their bedrooms. When Cameron turned to enter her room, House stopped her. "You may as well get a full night's sleep," he said.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

House paused a moment before speaking. "I know you've been sleeping in my room. I'd rather you come now and get a full nights sleep than sneak in later and leave early in the morning."

Her blue eyes widened. "You know?" she whispered.

"Yes," he said simply. "Now come on," he added, leading her to his bedroom.

-

A/N: I encourage all of you to check out the music mentioned in this chapter:

Linus and Lucy by Vince Guaraldi

Sonata for Piano No. 14 in C sharp "Moonlight Sonata" (the Presto Agitato section) by Beethoven

Concert Etude in D flat "Un Sospiro" by Liszt

Nocturne Opus 72, No. 1 by Chopin


	10. The Apartment

Saving Grace:

The Apartment

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: When Cameron's marriage with Chase falls apart, she decides that she cannot wait for another man to come around to be a mom. What happens when a wrench gets thrown in her plans? HC

---

"Not much of a nursery, is it?" Cameron said, wiping her hands on her jeans as she surveyed her and House's work.

The room was crowded at best, with a yellow and white crib with matching changing table, rocking chair, and swing joining the bed, nightstands, and dresser that had previously populated the room.

This was only the tip of the iceberg. Cameron had several more boxes of baby items packed away in the closet and every other nook and cranny in the apartment.

"I always thought you'd pick pink," House said, observing the room.

Cameron smiled deviously. "I bought the piano in pink."

"You didn't," House stated in wide-eyed horror.

"I did," she said, grinning widely.

"What if you have a boy someday and he wants to play, but you and your stupid pink piano keep him from it and he never becomes a great pianist?" House argued.

Cameron raised an eyebrow. "I'm a single mom, I think one kid's enough for me."

House had never really thought of it that way—he was here, wasn't he? He shrugged. "Fine, keep your pink piano, see if I care."

Cameron laughed. "You want it for yourself, don't you?"

House glared at her. "Hey, I can think about people other than myself! I do things for you and Grace all the time!"

Cameron had looked as if she was about to laugh, but at the last few words her expression changed.

Hose gave her an odd look.

"It's nothing, really," Cameron said softly. "But I've decided on a different name."

House raised an eyebrow. They'd already been calling the kid Grace for a while.

Cameron explained, "After the other night, when you played that piece…" Cameron paused with tears in her eyes. "I decided I want to name her after Mom."

"And what was her name?" House asked curiously.

"Eleanor." She said in a whisper.

House nodded silently, and suddenly Cameron's arms were wrapped around his neck. "Thank you," she added tearfully.

"For what?" House said in confusion.

"Not letting me forget Mom."

-

Days passed uneventfully, with only the steady growth of Cameron's belly to distinguish the date. She crossed days off her calendar, counting down to the arrival of Eleanor Cameron.

Things went smoothly, almost too smoothly for a while.

-

House opened the door to the apartment, revealing Cameron sitting on the couch, one hand on her seven-month belly and the other working away on her laptop. She didn't look up as he entered, so he walked up behind her to see what she was doing.

"What are you looking at apartment listings for?" he asked.

She looked up finally, giving him that brilliant smile that melted his insides, and pushed her reading glasses up her nose. "We never really talked about it, but I'm sure you're itching to get this place back to yourself. I'm looking for somewhere to move into soon after the baby is born. It's far too crowded in here already, and I've only unpacked the newborn supplies."

House felt like he had been punched in the stomach, but Cameron went back to work, oblivious. He hadn't thought much about the end of all this, about her leaving. He looked around. He really did not want to face this apartment alone every night again.

He stomped off to the kitchen angrily. Angry at what, he couldn't quite decide. Angry at her for leaving him. Angry at himself for caring about her leaving. Angry that he was put in this situation at all.

He banged around in the cabinets, searching for a glass for his scotch. He needed a drink tonight.

"What's going on?" Cameron asked confusedly from the doorway. House jumped in surprise.

"Jesus, woman! Don't sneak up on me like that!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry," she responded, bewildered, and padded over to the kitchen table where she sat down to observe him.

He slammed some more cabinet doors. "Damn it, why do you move all my things around?"

She got up quickly for a woman in her state and pulled a glass out of the cupboard and handed it to him. He slammed it down on the counter and went to find his bottle of scotch.

"What's gotten into you tonight?" Cameron asked.

He slammed the liquor cabinet. "Nothing," he answered, a bald faced lie.

Cameron raised her eyebrows. "Doesn't seem like nothing… you're a little loud."

"And you're a little annoying!" he countered angrily.

Her eyes filled with tears and House rolled his eyes skyward. Damn pregnant hormones always making him feel like an ass.

"Look, I didn't mean it," he qualified.

She just shook her head at him and ran to her bedroom. His eyes followed her down the hallway to the door, which she unceremoniously slammed behind her.

Great. He'd done it again. Could things get any worse? She was planning moving out in a few months and now she hated him. Just great.

He took his glass of scotch and set it on the piano. He sat down on the bench and stared at the glass. It really wasn't looking too appealing at the moment, but he took a swig anyway before beginning to play to clear his head. He stuck with pieces only in minor keys, beginning with a couple Chopin nocturnes and ending with Greensleeves.

He didn't know how much time had passed, but he saw her enter the room quietly out of the corner of his eye. He kept playing. He wasn't ready to face her yet.

Eventually the music stopped, and all was quiet. House broke the silence, still facing the piano keys. "You going to talk or just sit there?" he asked.

"I wanted to listen. I was trying not to annoy you," she answered quietly.

He winced at hearing his words thrown back at him.

Before he had a chance to process his thoughts she spoke again. "I can move out sooner, you know, if you want. You don't need to feel responsible."

"No," he said sternly, turning to face her. "You shouldn't be alone during this."

Cameron sighed. "I have other people to stay with."

"But I'm a doctor," House countered.

"I have other doctor friends," she said with a faint smile.

"Fine, then, go," House said angrily, turning back to the piano.

Cameron looked at him in exasperation. Would she ever really understand this man?

She got up and headed towards the piano to stand in front of him. "I don't get it," she vented. "You act like you're sick of me being here and want me to move out, then when I offer, you get mad at me? Please explain this to me! I'm too tired to argue anymore," she continued passionately.

"Look," he said, staring at her in annoyance and frustration. "I wasn't mad because I wanted you to leave. Hell, I only said you were annoying cause I was mad, and you take my words and throw them back in my face like I meant it."

"Then what the hell was wrong?" she asked in an exasperated tone. She stared back at him with tired, frustrated eyes, waiting for him to explain.

House sighed, running a hand across his face. She was going to make him say it. "Fine. I didn't want you to leave. I like you. I like having you here! Happy now?"

He stormed off to his bedroom, not forgetting to pick up his glass of scotch on the way. It was looking more enticing by the second. Cameron stared after him in shock. Did he just say what she thought he'd said?

-


	11. The Hormones

Saving Grace:

The Hormones

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: When Cameron's marriage with Chase falls apart, she decides that she cannot wait for another man to come around to be a mom. What happens when a wrench gets thrown in her plans? HC

---

House woke up the next morning to a cold, empty bed. _"Just fucking great,"_ he thought. He wondered if he'd scared her off.

He got up to find her in the kitchen making pancakes and coffee. She had begun to pour his coffee when she heard the bedroom door open. She handed the mug to him wordlessly as he entered the room.

"Sleep okay?" he asked pointedly after taking a long sip of the hot liquid.

Cameron ignored all pretenses and went straight to the heart of the matter. "I didn't want to disturb you. I thought you might want to be alone after last night," she said, using her cooking as a good excuse not to look at him.

He sighed. It hadn't really been what he wanted, but he wasn't sure what the hell he wanted anyway.

They ate breakfast in silence. House had cooled down since the night before. He knew that she had been right—she did need her own place. There wasn't really enough room for all three of them. It was logical… but he didn't like it.

"Allison," he called to her as she was leaving. "You were right. There won't be enough space."

She turned and smiled. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, Greg," she said reassuringly and slipped out the door.

-

Despite her seemingly good mood that morning, during their differential that afternoon she became incredibly difficult to work with.

House often attempted to use intimidation to get his way, and Cameron usually just rolled her eyes or shrugged it off. Today, however, was a different story.

When he had tried to convince him of her theory, she got angry.

"Bite me, House," she huffed, shocking everyone in the room. She walked up close to him. "I'm about to be a mother, and _you_ of all people don't scare me anymore. You're wrong, and we're not doing the damn biopsy." She stomped off, leaving House and his team speechless.

He pointed at one. "You go make sure she's okay." The man scampered off after the angry woman.

"And you two," he said, surveying the remainder of his team. "You do the biopsy."

They looked at each other fearfully, but ran off to do his bidding.

-

Lucky for those two, House had been right. However, it did nothing for Cameron's mood.

She was shut up in her room when House came home that evening. He went to knock on her door.

"Go away, Greg," she shouted.

"You know this door doesn't lock. I can come in whenever I want," he shouted back from outside the door.

Silence. He leaned on the door.

Suddenly it was yanked open to reveal a very angry Allison Cameron.

House scrambled to keep from falling, but she didn't apologize. "What do you want?" she asked with a glare that could melt steel.

"Jeez, are you trying to kill me?" he asked as he followed her into the room.

"What's gotten into you today?" he asked in consternation.

"I don't want to discuss it!" she shouted, leaving the room, and a confused House, in her wake.

He followed her into the kitchen where she started banging pots and pans around, obviously intending to cook something. Cook what, he didn't know, as it was way past dinnertime.

"Get away from me, Greg," she said between gritted teeth. There were no signs of any cooking ingredients except a bottle of chocolate sauce on the counter.

"Not until I know what's going on," he countered.

She slammed a frying pan onto the counter. "I told you I don't want to discuss it!" This time there were tears running down her cheeks.

He had begun to get angry, but stopped when he saw the tears. "Allison, what's wrong?" he asked with obvious concern in his voice.

"I can't tell you," she said in a choked voice as she pulled a box of pasta out of the cabinet.

House reached up and covered her hand with his own. "You have to talk to me."

She sighed. "You really aren't going to let this go, are you?"

"Never," he responded, letting loose her hand and taking the box from her.

She turned around to find him only inches behind her. She closed her eyes with a hiss. "We can talk about it, but _please_ take a couple steps back."

He sat down at the kitchen table and waited for her to speak.

She paced. "I'm not really angry with you, it's just these damn hormones!" she said, shouting the last few words. "I just can't stand to be around you right now because…" she trailed off and cringed in defeat. "Please don't laugh," she begged. "Because every time I see you I just want to fuck your brains out!" she yelled in frustration and then blushed a deep crimson.

She sat down. "God, I even hit on Foreman today!" she cried, dropping her head into her hands. "This has to end."

House just stared. He had no idea pregnant women could get like… well, like _that._ It was totally a turn on until she mentioned Foreman. And some part of him was wishing it wasn't just the hormones.

When he came out of his reverie, he saw that Cameron was staring at him with smoldering eyes. "Uh oh," he said.

"Greg," she said sweetly. "What do you say we…"

"No!" he shouted, jumping up.

"But Greg, please!" she begged, standing up.

House was firm. "No! You'll regret it later."

"Oh, please, Greg! I won't, I promise!" she begged again. "I promise I won't regret it, anyways, I'm already half in lo—" Her hand flew to her mouth and both parties stood stock still in shock until Cameron came to her senses and ran to her room, slamming the door behind her.

House's head was swimming. She was in love with him? He had thought she was long over him. He shook his head. Could they really have chosen a worse time to start falling for each other?

House headed down the hall to Cameron's room. He wasn't really sure what he was going to do yet, but he had to do something.

He knocked on the door lightly before walking right in. "Go away, House," she said from the bed. He could only see her back, but it was shaking, and he was sure there were tears running down her face.

He went over to the bed and put a hand on her back. "What part of go away don't you understand?" she asked.

"My teachers always said I was bad at following instructions," he said with a shrug, and House thought he heard a laugh between the sniffles.

"Look," he said, "there are worse things than admitting that you love me."

"I didn't," she answered shortly.

"But you were about to," he responded quietly, and she sobbed harder.

He decided a change of subject was in order. "Well, do you want me to take care of your problem or not?" he asked.

"I'm sure it's a terrible idea," she said, sniffling, but finally turning around where he could see her.

"Probably," he admitted. "But I want it too," he said, immediately berating himself in his head for this. What the hell was he doing? This had to be a mistake… but somehow, he didn't really care.

She looked up at him with beautiful, sad eyes. "You do?"

"Yeah," he answered in defeat. "Yeah I do."

-

A/N: Smut comes next chapter! I hope you're all excited! :)

As always, thanks everyone for the reviews! They brighten my day! Keep 'em coming!


	12. The Deed

Saving Grace:

The Deed

A/N: All smut chapter! If that's you're thing, read on! If not, skip this one. There's no plot development in this chapter.

To clear up a few things… No, I have nothing against boy babies! I have said multiple times that I wanted a girl in this story because I didn't want the kid to be a mini-Chase. It _is_ Chase's child, after all, and not House's. No, my name is neither Eleanor nor Grace (as you can see from my profile). Yes, I write more than family fics. Check out my one-shots. I do, however, only write House/Cameron. Many of you have mentioned things you would like to happen in future chapters, or as an epilogue or sequel. It's all pretty much been determined already, so if I haven't addressed it, it's more than likely because I don't want to give anything away. Hang in there! You'll find out soon enough.

-

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: When Cameron's marriage with Chase falls apart, she decides that she cannot wait for another man to come around to be a mom. What happens when a wrench gets thrown in her plans? HC

---

House took Cameron by the hand and gently led her to his room. Cameron followed him silently. When they reached his door, House turned to face her.

"Are you sure, Allison?" House asked gently in his low rumbling.

"I'm sure," she said, her voice resolute, but hiding fear. What would this act do to their relationship? But she couldn't stop now; she needed this. There was no going back.

House turned away quickly to pop a couple extra vicodin. He was going to need them if he wanted to do this thing right.

He leaned in and kissed her tenderly, his thumb wiping away the tears that still threatened to fall from the corners of her eyes.

The kiss deepened. She moved a bit closer to him, her stomach stilling her movement by pressing into his. His hands ran through her hair; long pianist fingers moving through auburn curls.

Their lips danced. His tongue brushed her lips, which parted slightly, granting him entry. Their tongues explored each other's mouths eagerly.

He tore his lips away for a moment to lift her shirt over her head. Cameron stilled his hands.

"What don't you want me to see?" House whispered, pulling back to look at her.

Her hands reached up to her stomach. "I'm not…" she trailed off, trying to find the words. "I'm not thin anymore," she said.

House shook his head and grabbed the hem of the shirt. "I don't care."

She allowed him this time to pull the shirt over her head, and she fell back onto the bed after doing so.

House turned to pull off his own tee shirt, and turned back to view her.

"Wow…" he uttered unconsciously, taking in Cameron's milky skin and perfect breasts. She had forgone the bra after work, something he was now incredibly grateful for.

Once out of his reverie he leaned down, pressing his body against hers He was hard against her large abdomen.

"Does that show you how much I don't care?" House asked in a husky voice.

Cameron's face showed the hint of a smile. "Well, are you going to do this thing or not?" she asked in a low tone.

He didn't deign that with a response. He was suddenly upon her, his mouth kissing all over her chest and neck. His hand traced itself around her navel while his mouth kissed and nipped at her chest. She let out a soft moan in pleasure.

He ignored her erect nipples, teasing her by kissing everywhere but there.

"Fuck, Greg," she commented, clearly agitated.

He smiled teasingly. "What is it, Allison?"

As she started to answer, he dove upon her neck, kissing and biting it with urgency, precluding her ability to speak.

When she had stopped trying to respond, he continued teasing her with his exploration of her chest.

"Shit," she grunted in agitation. She couldn't take the teasing any longer.

She expected him to question her and then tease her some more, but was pleasantly surprised when her latest entreaty caused Greg to quickly launch himself upon her hard nipple, grasping the other breast in his hand. The surprise caused Allison to cry out, arching her back.

House licked the breast, kissed it, and nipped at it; manipulating it in ways that made her gasp and dig her nails into his bare back leaving small crescent moon marks spread across it. He did the same for the other breast.

Before she had time to realize what he was doing, he had pulled her pajama pants off of her, tossing them to the side. She was always amazed by how fast he moved given his leg.

He pressed a hand to her groin. Her panties were soaked through. She was wet with desire for him already. Fuck, he was turned on. His erection pulsed against the weight of his jeans.

House leaned down again, putting his weight on his arms on either side of her large belly, and began to grind against her. She opened her eyes for a moment to admire him. His muscular arms were tensed, and his skin glistened with moisture from exertion.

Cameron tried to get a look at House's erection, but her belly blocked the view. She wanted to touch him, to hold it in her hand. She wanted to enjoy the "third leg" of Gregory House—of the non-cane variety.

She pushed him off her forcefully. House looked at her in confusion. He thought she had wanted this. She sat up awkwardly. He reached out a hand to help her. Was this over already? His silent question was answered when she ran her hands smoothly along his chest, down his stomach, and to the button of his jeans. He stilled her hand.

She glanced up questioningly. The look on his face was enough to tell her what was going on.

"Greg, I don't care about the scar," she said gently. In a more forceful voice, she added, "Just let me do this."

After a moment he nodded and released her hand, allowing her to remove the jeans and boxers both. She traced a hand gently across the scar tissue. He gave her free reign of his body until she began to handle his erection.

House grabbed her wrist. "This time is for you," he said sternly.

She smiled. "This _is_ for me."

House released her wrist, falling back onto the bed in relaxation as she gently outlined his throbbing, erect penis with her graceful fingers. Soon her mouth was on it as well, drawing out his moans of pleasure.

When he had nearly reached the breaking point, he stopped her. "Save it, princess," he said gruffly, pushing her back onto the bed.

Before she had time to process that thought, her back was arched in ecstasy. House had pulled her panties to the side and his fingers had entered her, palpating the soft tissues of her body. He kissed her enlarged stomach, slowly moving lower towards where his hand worked it's magic, bringing her closer to her destination. After fingering her for some time, he pulled the panties off her completely.

She gasped loudly when his tongue reached her clitoris. He licked it lasciviously, eliciting even more of a response. She writhed on the bed, unable to control herself in pleasure.

"I'm so close, Greg," she uttered, and he doubled his efforts. He brought her to orgasm, which she rode out with a moan, her hands tightly grasping fistfuls of his hair. Afterwards, he did not move away, but began kissing up her body again, finally reaching her lips.

They kissed deeply, exploring each other's mouths with fervor and urgency. Cameron broke the kiss and looked him in the eye. "I need you," she pleaded.

"I'm right here," he grunted.

"Fuck," she swore. House became even more turned on, the evidence of which pressed against Cameron harder as she spoke. "I need you inside me," she groaned.

His response was action. He lowered himself into her gently. Her eyes widened in pleasure before she leaned her head back, closing them. "Oh, Greg…" she sighed as he entered her.

He began to move up and down against her walls that were tightening around him.

"Faster, harder!" she cried. House worried that he would hurt her, especially in her current condition, but he complied. Her cries were that of pleasure, not pain.

The dance continued. "I'm close, Allison," House cried out.

"I'm with you," Cameron responded in a breath.

They rode out their orgasms together, with cries of "Allison" and "Greg" ringing out. House was perched above Cameron on his arms that were shaking with exertion until he dropped down right beside her.

A long silence followed. The pair lay considering what they had just done.

"Do you regret it?" House finally asked her.

"No," she answered. "You?"

"No."

-


	13. The Rally

Saving Grace:

The Rally

A/N: I can't believe you have given me over 100 reviews so far! Every one puts a smile on my face. I really appreciate your feedback!

-

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: When Cameron's marriage with Chase falls apart, she decides that she cannot wait for another man to come around to be a mom. What happens when a wrench gets thrown in her plans? HC

---

House and Cameron were in some sort of strange limbo. They cared for each other; that was obvious. But, despite their one indiscretion, they held back. Maybe it was fear, maybe it was the pregnancy, neither was quite sure. But time kept passing, the due date grew nearer, and the pair attempted to ignore what had transpired between them.

Cameron busied herself becoming ready to be a mom. House simply busied himself with whatever he could find.

One day, House popped into Cameron's office as she was doing paperwork. "You, me, Gravedigger. This Friday," he said casually, attempting to keep things light and normal between them. It had only been sex, right?

"Oh, I don't know, Greg," Cameron said, sounding concerned. "I don't feel much like getting out lately," she admitted.

"Come on, Allison, it's just one night!" he begged. "Don't make me ask Wilson."

"Don't you think Wilson's gotten a bit lonely lately without you bugging him all the time?" she asked with a hint of a smile.

"No, he's too busy lusting after the devil herself," House grumbled. "Didn't I tell you why I stopped hanging out with him?"

Cameron laughed. "I'll think about it. Although I don't think my Gravedigger shirt will fit anymore."

"You can wear mine," he promised, and then made a face. "Just don't get your girly smell all over it."

-

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Cameron muttered as House helped her out of the car at the arena.

"I can't believe you were thinking of saying no," House said incredulously. "Gravedigger only comes around every few years! Do you know how hard it is to get these tickets?"

Cameron rolled her eyes. "My child is going to be born deaf."

"Well at least the last sounds she'll have heard were the sounds of awesome!" House said excitedly, making Cameron laugh.

-

Cameron was glad she had come. She had forgotten how much fun a monster truck rally could be.

"I'm going to go grab a cotton candy," she said in House's ear as they were watching. "Want one?"

"Nah, I'm good," he replied.

He admired her ass as she walked towards the concession stand, and apparently wasn't alone in doing so. The beer-swigging cowboy next to House elbowed him.

"Hey, your girlfriend—"

"She's not my girlfriend," House interrupted gruffly. Well what was she, then?

"Your babymama, whatever," the cowboy drawled. "She's hot."

House looked at him incredulously. "She's pregnant!"

"That doesn't change a damn thing," the man said in admiration, still staring in the direction she had gone. "Don't deny it—I saw you looking at her that way too. You're a lucky man."

He _was_ a lucky man, he thought as he saw her coming back this direction. House's Gravedigger shirt was pulled tight around her midsection, paired with jeans and a ponytail tipped with faded blonde pulled through a ball cap.

"What's up?" she asked as she sat down beside him again, cotton candy and hot dog in hand.

"Huh?" House asked, confused.

"You were looking at me oddly," she explained.

"Oh, nothing," he hastily said, and breathed a sigh of relief when Cameron shrugged it off.

-

Cameron collapsed on the couch. "I'm exhausted," she sighed.

"It was worth it, though, wasn't it?" House asked.

She grinned. "Totally."

House sat down at the piano and began playing some of the rock music they had heard at the rally.

Cameron laughed. "Maybe try something a little more calming. Ellie's still worked up from all the excitement tonight," she said, giving her belly a little rub.

House segued into a sedate piece by the Beatles. "Sing it," Cameron requested.

"Sing?" House echoed.

"I know you have a nice voice. Please?"

House acquiesced. "Yesterday," he sang in a steady baritone, "All my troubles seemed so far away…"

Cameron smiled and relaxed, enjoying the music. House's voice worked magic on the child, lulling her into sleep, or at least calming her down enough for her mother to do so.

"She likes it when you play," Cameron said with a yawn, rubbing her stomach absently after House had finished.

"She's a virtuoso in the making," House said with a smile, pulling Cameron off the couch.

"Hopefully your music has convinced Eleanor to sleep all night, and not wake up at five in the morning to play soccer," she said with a disapproving frown as she climbed into bed.

"An early riser, just like her mom," House said sarcastically.

Cameron smiled, but sighed. "I haven't had much choice about waking up early lately," she admitted.

House stuck his face up to Cameron's stomach and spoke in a stern voice. "Eleanor Cameron, you let your mother sleep. No more five a.m. games of soccer, and that's an order!"

Cameron laughed heartily. "She doesn't listen to me, I guess we'll find out if she's more obedient with you."

"Children always obey me," House said smugly.

"We'll see about that," Cameron said with a smile. "Night, Greg." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning out the light.

House waited until her breathing steadied and then slowly snaked an arm around her, holding her tight to himself.

"Goodnight, Allison," he whispered. "I love you."

If only he had the guts to tell her so when she was awake.

-


	14. The Letter

Saving Grace:

The Letter

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: When Cameron's marriage with Chase falls apart, she decides that she cannot wait for another man to come around to be a mom. What happens when a wrench gets thrown in her plans? HC

---

It had been a week with no patients, and Cameron was still exhausted when she came home from work.

She wasn't planning on admitting it, mind you, but this pregnancy thing had her beat.

She pulled the mail out of the slot and plopped down on the couch, propping her feet up down at the far end with a sigh.

She flipped through the mail quickly. Rarely was any of it for her, but she was hoping for a new medical journal to entertain herself with for an hour or so. She had almost tossed it on the pile with House's mail when she realized one of the envelopes had her name on it. No return address. Odd.

She slid her thumb under the flap, loosening it so that she could pull the letter out. She unfolded the page to reveal a short typewritten note.

_Allison,_

_I'm sure you are surprised to be hearing from me, but I have had time to cool down and consider my decisions. I have decided that I would like to be a part of our child's life. As I am sure you are still angry with me, I think this would be best left to the professionals. Please have your lawyer contact mine as soon as possible. I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement. This is in our daughter's best interests. _

_Robert Chase_

Allison Cameron broke down and cried.

When the tears stopped, she was left with only anger. How dare he ask to see his child after abandoning her so callously! She could never allow this to happen—what if Robert changed his mind again? Then it wouldn't be her who would be hurt; it would be her daughter.

Well, mama bear was coming out. She wasn't going to let that happen.

However, she was caught off-guard by one sentence of the letter. A sentence that hurt her and bewildered her in a way she did not expect.

_This is in our daughter's best interests. _

She had never told him the sex of the baby. Who had told, and why?

-

House walked in from drinks with Wilson later that evening to find Cameron pacing the apartment with yet another lawyer at his dining room table.

"What's going on?" he asked hurriedly. His mind was buzzing from the alcohol, but he tried to clear it enough to understand.

Cameron shoved the letter into his hand angrily. He read it as she paced the apartment some more.

House let loose a string of curses. "Fucking asshole British bastard, who does he think he is?" He slammed the page on the table. "I'll show him where he can shove his lawyer—"

"Greg!" Cameron admonished him, cutting him off. "Sit down, I can tell you've been drinking." She gave him a gentle shove towards the couch.

"Just let me and my lawyer handle this," she added, walking back towards the table. She was still too agitated to sit so she paced slowly around the table as the lawyer spoke.

"As I was saying, Dr. Cameron," Alan Wyatt, the lawyer stated smoothly, "You have a pretty airtight case. It is unlikely that the judge will award him visitation, and certainly not any sort of custody."

"Oh, thank goodness," Cameron said, clearly relieved.

"However," Alan added uncomfortably, "There will have to be a hearing. It would be possible to settle out of court if we were willing to concede to more of his demands, but in this case, we will need to see a judge."

The tension visibly returned to her body as she grasped the dining chair in front of her with white fingers.

"We are likely going to have to give in to some small demand such as yearly update letters or something along those lines," the lawyer continued, fiddling with his pen in one hand as he spoke.

Cameron nodded, a concerned look on her face. "I can deal with that."

"Well," he said, standing, "That's about it. I'll let you know when a hearing has been set up. Please don't hesitate to contact me if you need anything."

"Thank you," Cameron responded sincerely as she led him to the door.

House had been watching this whole exchange from the couch. "I'm going to kick his ass," was him only comment.

"I don't want you being locked away on assault charges, I'm going to need you here during the hearing," Cameron said with a sigh as she sank down onto the couch next to him.

"Did you just admit you need someone?" House asked, giving Cameron an odd look.

She raised an eyebrow. "I guess I did," she said with a shrug.

House looked at her with a silly, contrived smile. "You're _growing_," he said condescendingly.

"Oh, shut up Greg!" she said with a laugh.

-

Cameron went to work the next morning seeking out one person in particular.

"Foreman," she called to the tall dark-skinned man at the other end of the hallway. "Can we talk a minute?"

"Sure, Cameron, what's up?" he asked her as he came closer.

"We can talk in my office," she said, leading him in that direction.

Foreman looked confused and concerned when they were finally in the office alone.

"Have you been in contact with Robert?" she asked him nervously.

"Cameron, you know I can't give you his address or anything…" Foreman said with a frown.

"That's not what I want," Cameron said with a shake of her head. "But you have been talking to him, haven't you?"

"Yeah, occasionally," he answered. "What is this about?"

"Did you tell him the sex of the baby?"

"I didn't know it was classified information," he said with a shrug.

"From now on, can you please refrain from telling him anything about the pregnancy or baby? I don't blame you for doing so before, of course, you didn't know," she said. "But at them moment I don't want him to have any information about my daughter that I didn't give him myself."

"I'm sorry, Cameron, I didn't know," Foreman said honestly. "I won't say another word," he promised.

"Thank you."

Foreman pulled her into a friendly hug before leaving her office. "See you later."

Cameron sat down at her desk with a sigh. She hated to do this to Robert, a person she had once loved, but her child was the only thing that mattered now.

-


	15. The Hearing

Saving Grace:

The Hearing

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: When Cameron's marriage with Chase falls apart, she decides that she cannot wait for another man to come around to be a mom. What happens when a wrench gets thrown in her plans? HC

---

Two weeks after receiving the letter, Cameron found herself getting ready for the hearing while House observed.

She had purchased a new dress for this, something professional, yet flattering. It was dark gray with a square neckline and cap sleeves, and an empire waist that flared out over her large stomach and flowed gracefully down to the knee.

"I look fat," was Cameron's comment.

"You look fine," House said with a roll of his eyes. She looked great, actually. She was fully back to her natural hair color, and the pregnancy had filled out her normally thin body with womanly curves. As a bonus, her rack now rivaled Cuddy's. "Better than fine," he added.

"_Stupid House,"_ he berated himself in his head. Why did those kinds of things always slip out around her? He should have said the thought about her rack instead.

She smiled. "I could say the same for you." Now that couldn't be said for the rack comment.

House had on a light gray suit, white shirt, and tie. He had every intention of going to this hearing, so he figured he had better look the part.

"Ready to go?" he asked. She nodded her response.

-

"Sir, you can't come in here, this is a closed hearing," the man at the door stated.

Cameron intervened. "He's here at my request."

He looked House up and down. "Family member?"

"No," she said, "My friend, my roommate, and my ride here."

The man relented under Cameron's pointed gaze. "If he makes a peep, I'm tossing him out," he warned.

"Not a peep," House quipped. He couldn't get Cameron's words out of his head.

_My friend, my roommate, and my ride here._

He wanted more than that, as he had finally admitted to himself. Damn feelings. Did she want more? She had revealed she was nearly in love with him, but that didn't mean she wanted to be.

They entered the room to see Robert Chase and his lawyer sitting on one side, and Cameron's lawyer on the other, who got up to greet them.

House and Chase glared daggers at each other from across the room as Cameron and Alan Wyatt greeted each other in hushed tones.

"Who are you?" the judge directed to House.

"Spectator," he said quickly, seating himself on Cameron's side of the room.

"This is a closed hearing, and you didn't answer my question," the judge challenged.

"This is my friend, Dr. Gregory House," Cameron quickly said, stepping in before House could get himself into trouble. "He's here as moral support. He won't interrupt."

The judge took a long look at him before speaking. "Dr. House, a word out of you and I will have you kicked out, understand?" she warned.

"Understood, boss," he said with a mock salute.

The judge gave him a look, but she turned away to focus on the real task, deciding the fate of a child who was not yet born.

Each parent told their side with conviction. Cameron came across as precisely what she was: a parent trying to protect her child. Chase came across as a truly remorseful father who had made a mistake and was now regretting his decision. House wasn't completely convinced that this was the case, but he could see Cameron starting to feel guilty for her position.

They took a short recess after both sides had spoken their part.

"Don't back down, Allison," House whispered to her. He could see the guilt eating away at her.

"Who am I to keep him from his child?" she softly asked.

"You're Ellie's mother," he said with conviction, and even a hint of anger. "And it's your job to protect her," he continued firmly. Cameron was shocked by his passion. She gave him a questioning glance but he just shook his head.

At that moment, the judge reentered and everyone started to move back to their original places. House grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze before she returned to her seat. She responded with a grateful smile.

"I have come to a decision," the judge said, tension washing over the entire group.

"Robert Chase will be awarded no visitation rights until the child's fifth birthday, at which time a renegotiation of these terms may be considered. Allison Cameron will be awarded sole custody up until that point. Until then, Dr. Chase has the right to an update letter and photo every six months, starting with the sixth month after the child is born. Any questions?"

No one spoke up, so she continued. "This decision is final and binding."

When the judge exited the room, Cameron sighed with relief. She was smiling until she saw the anguish on Chase's face. She turned to House with tears in her eyes. "Look what I've done to him," she whispered.

House shrugged. "He's getting what he deserves."

"I don't know if anyone deserves this…" she said softly.

"Let's go," House said, grabbing her arm. "You can feel guilty later."

Cameron stole a last look at her ex-husband and father of her child. She didn't know it, but it was the last time she would see him for five years.

-

House and Cameron arrived at the hospital after lunch. House had tried to drag lunch out, as he was due in the clinic, but Cameron insisted they get back to work as soon as possible.

"You're no fun," House grumbled as they drove to work.

Cameron had no witty response; she just stared out the window. House frowned. This Chase business was really bothering her. He didn't really know what to say—he didn't have a kid, nor had he been through a divorce.

House attempted to hide away in his office when they arrived at the hospital, but Cuddy sought him out immediately.

"Clinic, now," she stated abruptly as she entered his office.

"Busy," he answered, playing his Gameboy.

Cuddy walked over to him and turned it off. "Not anymore. Get your ass down to the clinic."

Suddenly House had an idea. A great idea, in fact; the benefits were twofold. "I think you should go talk to Cameron," House told her.

"Changing the subject won't get you out of clinic duty, House," she responded. "Why?"

"She's being an idiot. She feels guilty for denying Chase visitation with her kid. You have a kid, go talk some sense into her."

"Fine, I'll go talk to her—_after_ I walk you to the clinic," Cuddy answered with smug self-satisfaction.

House groaned as he stood in defeat.

-

"Dr. Cameron?" Cuddy poked her head in Cameron's office. "May I have a word?"

"Certainly, Dr. Cuddy," Cameron answered, pushing her paperwork to the side. She pulled her reading glasses off her nose. "What do you need?"

"This isn't really work related," Cuddy admitted. "House mentioned that you're having a bit of a hard time today after the custody hearing."

"I'm fine," Cameron said shortly, putting her glasses back on and picking up her papers again.

Cuddy was a bit taken aback by this; truthfully she had expected Cameron to pour her heart out. Allison Cameron had certainly changed from the woman she remembered, the soft-spoken unsure girl whom House had hired all those years ago.

"Well, if you need anyone to talk to, another mom, I'm here," Cuddy finally said, unable to think of much else.

"Thank you Dr. Cuddy," Cameron said with a small smile.

Cuddy stood up and moved towards the door.

"Dr. Cuddy…" Cameron said as Cuddy had her hand on the door.

She turned around with a questioning face.

"Have you ever hurt another person because you were trying to protect your daughter?" Cameron asked, looking conflicted.

"My daughter is the most important thing to me. I'll always do what's right for her, no matter the cost," she said with a small smile, and slipped out the door.

Cameron stared after her for a long time.

-

In bed that night, Cameron asked the question that had been in the back of her mind all day. "In the courtroom this morning, why were you so adamant about me protecting Eleanor?"

House was silent, so she felt the need to clarify. "I mean… I've rarely seen you so passionate about anything. Why this?"

House didn't look at her as he spoke. "My mom stood by my whole life as my dad treated me like crap. Even though I love her, I can never completely forgive her." He paused. "I want you to be a better mother than mine was."

Cameron nodded. "Thank you," she said, leaning over and giving House a quick peck on the cheek. House shrugged off the apology.

"Goodnight, Greg," she said, and turned out the light.

When Cameron's breathing had steadied, House did what had started to become routine to him.

He wrapped an arm around her gently, careful not to wake her, and whispered into the pillow.

"I love you, Allison Cameron. Goodnight."

-


	16. The Words

Saving Grace:

The Words

A/N: We're ¾ of the way through! Thank you so much to my readers and reviewers, especially those who have been with me the entire journey. You rock!

-

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: When Cameron's marriage with Chase falls apart, she decides that she cannot wait for another man to come around to be a mom. What happens when a wrench gets thrown in her plans? HC

---

Cameron's due date was looming, but she had no intention of starting maternity leave early.

Both House and Cuddy had attempted to convince her, but she stood her ground. They had even once teamed up, but nothing could convince her to change her mind.

"Allison, you need the rest," House had begged.

Cuddy furrowed her brow. Had he just called her Allison? She shook herself out of it and focused on the matter at hand. "House is right, you shouldn't be working yourself so hard. I'll give you the extra two weeks," she offered.

"I'm perfectly fine, _Greg_," Cameron said irritably through gritted teeth. She turned to Cuddy with a softer expression. "That's very generous of you, Dr. Cuddy, but I feel perfectly comfortable working right up to my due date," she said, the picture of professionalism.

House looked at her in consternation. "What if you go into labor while you're at work?" he asked.

"It'll save me the drive," she answered coolly, her eyes challenging his.

Cuddy shook her head and shrugged. "It's her life, House. We can't force her to stop working. I'm headed back to my office," she said, and turned to leave.

House threw up his hands in defeat. "Fine!" he shouted. "But you're on light duty until you pop that baby out, understood?" he said firmly.

"Fine," Cameron answered smugly, looking satisfied with herself.

Since they were in her office, Cameron got back to work, leaving House standing there, staring at her in consternation. He shook his head and wandered back to his own office, wondering how on earth his own employee had been able to outwit him.

-

Cameron was pleased with her victory, even though she knew that they had a good point.

Who did they think they were, coming into her office and telling her what to do? She was a doctor; she could monitor her own health just fine without two busybodies butting into her business.

She sighed and leaned her head back on the chair's headrest. Okay, maybe she could use a _little_ nap.

She woke up an hour or so later, shaking her head to clear the remnants of sleep from it. She glanced over to her computer to check the time, but was distracted by a note taped to the surface.

_The couch in my office is more comfortable. -GH_

Cameron got back to work smiling.

-

Cameron had been getting more irritable lately. House couldn't really blame her; if he had to go through what she was currently dealing with, he'd be a little pissy too. But knowing that didn't really make it easy to deal with her.

"Is it really that hard to put the fucking toilet seat down?" she raged.

House had no intention of answering the question. He knew, from his time with Stacy, that those sorts of questions were always traps.

He looked around him. What could he use to placate her?

"Cookie?" he offered, holding out the delicious chocolate chip creation he had been about to eat himself.

"Fuck off, House," she had yelled, going into her own (often unused) bedroom and shutting the door.

He always knew that when she called him House, he was in trouble. He hobbled over to the piano and began to play some 1940s swing music; some of what he had learned were Cameron's favorites. He hoped that a little time alone and the relaxing sounds of the piano would calm her down a bit.

A bit later when he heard the creaking of her bedroom door, he stayed facing the piano, hoping for dear life that he had been right and she wasn't here to yell at him some more.

"I'm so sorry about earlier, Greg," Cameron stated in a tired voice as she walked up behind him. House silently breathed out in relief.

He ended the piece moments later and turned to look at her. She moved to sit on the piano bench next to him. His entire body became tense again, in an entirely different manner, when she brushed against him in the process of seating herself. Her intoxicating scent permeated the air around him.

"My emotions have been all over the place lately," she admitted apologetically, bringing House back to reality.

"No kidding," House said with a snort. His had too, but he didn't have such an easy excuse.

Cameron rolled her eyes at him. "Well its good to see _you_ haven't changed," she said, dripping with sarcasm.

House quirked an eyebrow at that. Actually, he _had_ changed… could she not see it?

He didn't have much time to mull over the thought, because Cameron had already shifted gears.

"I… have a favor to ask," Cameron said slowly, looking worried.

"Oh, am I not doing enough?" House asked sarcastically. When Cameron began to look guilty, he recanted. "Okay, what is it?" he asked impatiently.

"I would really appreciate it," Cameron paused, fearful of the reaction this request might get, "I'd appreciate it if you stayed in the delivery room with me." Her eyes were pleading.

House stared in apprehension. "Don't you have someone else who can do that?"

"I'm really not that close to very many people," she admitted, lowering her eyes.

"What about your sister in law?"

"We've never lived in the same state. We're not all that close," she said honestly, meeting his eyes for a moment.

"You claimed you had other doctor friends. What about one of them?"

She cringed. "I'm really not that close to anyone."

House looked at her in disbelief. Allison Cameron, the bleeding heart of Princeton-Plainsboro, didn't have close friends?

Cameron caved under House's probing stare. "I haven't been close to many people after my husband died."

She thought a moment, adding, "Except Robert, and you can see how well that went."

House frowned a bit, remembering just how unwell it had gone.

"I had friends before then, plenty of them. After he died I moved away and left them all behind. I still care about people, but only from a distance. It's kind of screwed up, truly," she said with a sad laugh, her eyes cast downward.

House made a big production of sighing and rolling his eyes. "Fine," he drew out, "I'll stay, but on several conditions."

Cameron crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows, waiting for the list.

"One, I stay by your head. No exceptions! Two, I get food breaks whenever I want them. Three, you make me coffee every day from now on. Four, you buy me lunch every day for a year."

Cameron smiled. "Doesn't Wilson already buy you lunch every day?"

"Hey, I'm letting you off easy here, don't ruin it for yourself," House said in exasperation. "Now I have to add another condition to make up for it!"

"And what will that one be?" Cameron asked laughingly.

"I haven't decided yet," House said. "But it's going to be good," he cryptically added.

Cameron laughed, but then yawned. It was getting late. "Well, you think about that. I'm headed to bed." She stood and stretched her back, the discomforts of the ninth month getting the better of her.

To her surprise, House stood as well. She raised and eyebrow and he just shrugged his shoulders, following her into the bedroom. Cameron, who changed into pajamas right after leaving work these days, was ready for bed, and House just swapped his jeans for pajama pants and climbed in beside her.

They chatted aimlessly for a few minutes, but soon they were in the dark with Cameron breathing steadily and House lying in wait. When he was sure, he dragged himself close to her, molding his body around hers and whispering, "Goodnight, Allison, I love you."

-

Allison Cameron burst into House's office the next morning around 11AM. "All your charting is up to date," she said.

"Then go do your clinic hours," he said, distracted by his video game.

"They're done," she answered.

"Then do mine," he replied.

Cameron smirked. "Those are done, too."

"Then go home and take a nap," House stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Will do, boss," she said, in an uncharacteristically good mood. "Oh, one more thing," she added.

House glanced up. "What?"

"About last night," she said, trailing off.

House wracked his brain. Right. The delivery room deal. "Oh, I haven't come up with the fifth term yet," he said distractedly.

Cameron smiled softly, her eyes twinkling. "It's not that," she stated.

"Then what?" House asked, starting to get annoyed. She was distracting him from his game with all the constant blabbing.

Cameron bit her lip, but couldn't hide the smile. "I love you too," she spat out hurriedly, then disappeared down the hall in a flash.

House heard the game fanfare as his character died, but he didn't care. He was staring in shock after the woman who had just left the room.

Well, shit.

-

A/N: What a nice little cliffhanger for you all! :)


	17. The Fallout

Saving Grace:

The Fallout

A/N: Please check out my new Cameron-centric one shot, Bittersweet! It's lonely and needs some love. PS. My readers rock! :)

-

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: When Cameron's marriage with Chase falls apart, she decides that she cannot wait for another man to come around to be a mom. What happens when a wrench gets thrown in her plans? HC

---

House came back late that night in a cab, sloshing drunk.

"Hey, beautiful," he slurred, leaning on Cameron when she opened the door.

"What the hell, House?" she asked angrily.

"Aw, you're no fun, it's just a little whiskey," he said drunkenly.

Cameron dragged him to the bedroom, pushing him onto the bed. "Go to sleep, House," she said, pressing him down onto the pillows. As she turned to go, he grabbed her wrist.

"Not staying, blue eyes?" he asked her.

She stared down at him with contempt. "No."

Cameron slept in her own room that night.

-

House woke in the morning to clatter in the kitchen and a terrible hangover.

After a quick shower, he walked out into the kitchen to see Cameron angrily making what looked like scrambled eggs. He glanced over to the coffeemaker and saw that it was untouched. He frowned.

"No coffee?" were his first words to her that morning.

"I can't drink it, why should I make it?" Cameron said icily.

"That didn't stop you until today," House said uncertainly. If only he could remember yesterday…

Cameron didn't deign to respond and simply continued cooking, as loudly as possible.

"Christ, can you keep that down?" House said with a grimace as he attempted to work the coffeemaker.

"I don't know, could you keep from running off and getting drunk off your ass every time someone catches you having a fucking emotion?" Cameron shouted.

House squeezed his eyes shut, flinching at every shouted word. He tried hazily to remember the past day, but the pounding headache and lack of coffee were impairing his thought.

"Okay," he said exhaustedly, his eyes closed and hand on his head. "Can we postpone this argument 'til I've had some coffee?"

"Fine," Cameron said, quieting her motions slightly. Well, it was a start.

He finished making the coffee, and soon after, Cameron slammed a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of him. House was amazed that she would still cook for him when angry.

After his first cup and halfway through breakfast, House finally spoke. "Now what the hell is going on?" he asked.

Cameron looked at him in consternation. "Do you even remember yesterday? Or were you completely successful in drinking it away?"

House rubbed a hand across his eyes. "We had pancakes for breakfast, then I didn't see you again until right before lunch…" he trailed off.

His heart began racing. She had come into his office and said…_that_.

"Remember now?" Cameron said knowingly.

All the fear and exhilaration of that moment had returned. And something else… a glimmer of happiness? Greg House pushed _that_ particular thought out of his mind.

He was about ready to get up and drive off on his motorcycle never to return. But something was stopping him. A part of him wanted to stay, and he wasn't sure why.

As House battled with his own thoughts, Cameron stared at him with an indecipherable expression. House looked up at her and thought he saw both annoyance and concern. And love.

He stared intently back at her. "What are you doing to me, Allison Cameron?" he whispered, reaching out a hand to instinctively touch her cheek. Cameron closed her eyes in a moment caught between joy and pain.

House stood up abruptly, breaking the quiet moment. His hand dropped to his side. "I need time to think," he said. Cameron nodded wordlessly in understanding, but her features were etched with the fear she could not hide.

Cameron sat at the table silently as she heard the sounds of House readying himself and going out the door.

For once, House reached the hospital before her.

-

The pair avoided each other like the plague except at the differential that was held just after lunchtime.

After coming to a few possible conclusions, he sent the team out to do a battery of tests. He eyed his single leftover employee, the heavily pregnant Allison Cameron.

"Cameron," he said gruffly, gaining her attention. "Go home."

She looked ready to challenge him, but she thought better of it. She _was_ exhausted.

She thought about his words after she had gathered her things from her office. He hadn't said it kindly, no doubt about that. But the words were evidence for his concern for her. That thought made her smile, albeit briefly. She couldn't help but worry.

-

When House came home that evening, Cameron had Chinese food already at the condo for them.

She got up to grab it for him before giving either of them a chance to say any kind of greeting. She handed the plate and a bottle of beer to him before sitting on the couch beside him. House could tell something was going on.

She screwed up her courage to speak. "Greg," she began nervously.

"Allison," he warned in a pleading tone.

"Greg, I have to do this," she said apologetically. "I know this whole thing is freaking you out… and to tell the truth, it's scaring me too. You'll have to believe me that I had absolutely no intention of this happening," she said, her voice imploring him.

House stared at her with what appeared to be a blank expression. Beneath that, his heart was racing.

She continued. "I have no idea what I'm doing," she said with a shake of her head, "and I'm sure you feel the same way." She paused. "But I like it, and I hope that doesn't scare you away."

With that, she slowly pulled herself off of the couch and headed back to her bedroom. She knew that he needed to be alone.

She stayed in the room, at first reading a medical journal, then a mystery novel when the first couldn't keep her attention. The change of reading material made little difference; her heart was in her throat, and she nearly had to hold herself down to avoid going out to speak to House.

But she forced herself to stay. She knew House, and this was the only way. Little Eleanor squirmed inside her mother's belly, obviously as uneasy as Cameron was.

"You calm down, little one," Cameron whispered, rubbing her stomach comfortingly. Once she had gotten the child to cease her movement, she yawned.

It was getting late, and House hadn't come to speak to her. Disappointedly, she got up to turn off the light. She would just have to wait 'til morning.

She was nearly asleep when she heard the creaking of the door, and felt a sliver of light hit her face.

She squinted sleepily at the silhouetted figure in the doorway, who slowly limped towards the bed.

It reached out a shadowy hand. "Come to bed, Allison," said House's gravelly voice.

Cameron took the hand, which helped her up and led her to the bedroom. She smiled to herself as Gregory House pulled her tight against him in the bed. He didn't say another word, and she didn't need him to.

With a man like Greg House, action was everything. After all, everybody lies.

-


	18. The Waiting

Saving Grace:

The Waiting

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: When Cameron's marriage with Chase falls apart, she decides that she cannot wait for another man to come around to be a mom. What happens when a wrench gets thrown in her plans? HC

---

Cameron was overdue and not the slightest bit pleased about it.

Not to mention, it was hot as hell out. Very little improved her mood.

House attempted to wrap an arm around her in bed one night and she snapped at him.

"Don't touch me, Greg, it's too damn hot," she yelled, tossing the sheet away.

She sighed and continued in a frustrated voice, "And Eleanor won't calm down and let me sleep!"

They were both silent for a minute, and then House started singing. "Summertime… and the livin' is easy…"

Cameron interrupted, giving him an odd look. "What are you doing?"

"I'm singing the baby to sleep, what does it look like I'm doing? Now stop interrupting," House said in an irritated voice.

House continued, "Fish are jumpin' and the cotton is high…" Cameron closed her eyes and settled into a sleep position.

By the time he completed the song, Cameron appeared to be asleep. House assumed the baby was as well, but gently pressed a hand against her abdomen to see for himself.

He realized what he was doing a moment later and pulled his hand away. He rarely touched her stomach unless expressly invited to. It seemed like an invasion of privacy… something that belonged only to her.

House sighed and rolled over, willing himself to go to sleep. He had gotten used to her in his arms as he slept, but he didn't dare disturb her tonight.

Anyways, he didn't need her, right?

-

House was not in the best of moods the next morning, seeing as he barely slept. He chose to blame it on the heat, but he couldn't even convince himself of that.

Cameron, on the other hand, had raved the next morning about how well she had slept, only angering House further. She could sleep without him but he couldn't without her? Like hell. Something was wrong with this picture.

-

"I don't know what the fuck I'm doing," House said, stepping into Wilson's office.

"You could have told me that years ago, and saved this hospital a lot of money," Cuddy said saucily, sitting at a chair across from Wilson's desk.

House glared at her. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"What are you?" she countered. "You have a patient."

"I need a consult."

Cuddy gave him a warning look. "That better be it. I don't pay you to gossip."

House rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. "Men don't gossip. Men talk. Now go!" He motioned wildly towards the door.

Cuddy stepped out with a warning look, leaving the two men together.

"As I was saying," House stated, "I don't know what the fuck I'm doing."

"Yes, I caught that from the first time, when you yelled it," Wilson said sarcastically.

House glared.

"Okay, what's the problem?" Wilson asked with a sigh.

"Allison Cameron broke my brain," House announced.

Wilson raised his eyebrows. "Are you in love with her?"

House didn't answer, looking down and twirling his cane.

"Oh, _God_, House," Wilson moaned.

"You're not helping!" House said in annoyance.

"Sorry!" Wilson paused. "Does she know?"

"She sort of caught me saying it…"

Wilson guffawed. "You, Gregory House, said that you loved her? I think the world is ending!"

House glared.

"Okay, sorry!" Wilson said, raising his hands in defense. "Have you acted on these feelings?"

"Well…" House drew out. "There was the time we had sex…"

"You had sex?" Wilson shouted.

"Go ahead, tell the whole damn hospital!" House growled at him.

"Sorry. So you had sex…" Wilson echoed with an incredulous look on his face.

"And we've kind of been sleeping in the same bed for months…" House stated, resigned.

Wilson looked at him like he was crazy. "What _are_ you doing, House?"

House groaned. "You're supposed to be telling me that!" He shook his head. "Something about her makes me go against every instinct I've ever had."

Wilson couldn't suppress a smile. "That's a good thing."

House glared.

"Okay, okay…" Wilson said, attempting to calm the situation. "Do you want a relationship with her?"

"I don't know!" House cried out.

"Well you need to figure it out," Wilson stated firmly. "Only do this if you're sure you want it. Otherwise you're just going to hurt her. And if you get involved in her daughter's life and then leave…" Wilson trailed off. "That's… very bad."

House sat in silence. He didn't really feel sure of anything anymore. This experience had turned his whole life upside down. He didn't know what to make of it.

"She's not Stacy," Wilson said softly.

"I know," House responded in a low voice. The pair sat in silence a little longer, both deep in thought.

"Okay… thanks Jimmy," House said absently, getting up.

As he was headed out the door he stopped. "Oh… what was Cuddy doing in here?" he asked interestedly.

"We were having sex on the desk until you so rudely interrupted," Wilson deadpanned.

House laughed loudly. "In your dreams, buddy."

"Would it really be that hard to believe?" Wilson asked, mildly offended.

"Yes." House said. "But you should try it sometime. She's not half bad," House said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"You're sick, House," Wilson called out in disgust, but he was laughing. He was glad to see that the old House was still there underneath.

-

House came home in a contemplative mood. Cameron was in the kitchen cooking when he arrived. House couldn't really understand why she was cooking all the time. It seemed like work to him, but Cameron seemed to be enjoying it.

"Why so quiet?" she asked with a smile, wiping dirty hands on the apron wrapped around her enormous belly.

"Just thinking," House said.

Cameron took that at face value and retreated back into the kitchen. Soon they were seated at the dining table with a delicious chicken meal in front of them.

"Mmm…" House moaned in pleasure as he took a bite. "You sure do know how to cook, Allison."

She smiled at the compliment. "Mom taught me when I was young, and I did a lot of it after she…" Cameron stopped in mid-sentence.

"You don't have to talk about your mom if you don't want to," House said to her, most of his focus on his food. He looked up when she didn't respond. "Allison?"

Her face was pale. "I think that was a contraction!" she said in a shaking voice.

House jumped up and popped open his bottle of vicodin simultaneously. "Okay, stay calm!" he commanded. "Check the time, so you'll know how far apart they are."

Cameron nodded mutely, her face still pale with fear. "Page my brother," she said breathlessly.

House paged her brother, who would be getting on the next available flight, and ran to get her overnight bag. "Anything yet?" he asked when he had returned to the table.

Cameron shook her head. "It's been six minutes."

House sat down at the table. Cameron looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm in labor! This is no time to stop for dinner!" she shouted angrily.

"You say that now," he said, "But when you get to the hospital, they won't let you have any food. So eat up."

And Cameron did so.

-

A/N: We're so close to the end now! I'm enjoying this so much that I'm not ready for it to be over, but I want to reward all of you faithful readers with the happy ending! In any case, it's coming very soon. :)


	19. The Arrival

Saving Grace:

The Arrival

A/N: I know that many of you are active on Livejournal. I have one, but am only now really starting to use it. Can anyone point me in the direction of a House/Cameron community or something of the sort on there? Thanks! :)

-

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: When Cameron's marriage with Chase falls apart, she decides that she cannot wait for another man to come around to be a mom. What happens when a wrench gets thrown in her plans? HC

---

Allison Cameron was pretty sure she was going to throw up.

She finished riding out the contraction and turned to glare at the man driving her to the hospital. "Why the hell did you tell me to eat?" she yelled.

"I told you why!" House said defensively.

"You didn't tell me it was going to make me vomit…" Cameron grumbled.

"You haven't," House countered.

Cameron's glare returned. "When I do I'll make sure to face your direction!"

House would have had a sarcastic rebuttal, but they had just pulled up to Labor and Delivery.

He hurried to help her out of the car, but two nurses had already beaten him to it and were helping Cameron into a wheelchair.

"Hey, cripple here!" he shouted to them as they pushed Cameron away faster than he could limp.

-

"At least I got a private room," Cameron grumbled as the nurse pushed her into a bland hospital room.

"At least this wing has real walls," House grumbled back, suddenly wishing his office was located in the maternity ward.

Once she got settled in, interrupted by only one contraction, a silence settled over them.

House broke it by picking up the remote and turning the TV to the O.C. Cameron reached over and took the remote from House, eliciting a "Hey!" from him.

"My labor, my TV," was all she said. Despite her irritable mood, she cracked a grin. "Unless you want to make it the fifth term in our delivery room agreement," she added slyly.

House didn't even consider it for a moment. "No way!" he said. "The last term is going to be way better than that."

-

Wilson had stopped in for just an instant on his way home from the hospital after a late evening of paperwork. Thanks to the L&D nurses, the news had spread quickly.

He had only popped in to say hello and good luck to Cameron, and to give House a look that meant they needed to talk later. House, of course, ignored the look, but Cameron had been glad to see him. Many other people also stopped by during the labor, including Dr. Cuddy.

"How are you?" Cuddy asked excitedly as she entered the room.

"That's like coming to the lion's den and asking if they're hungry," House grumbled.

Cuddy gave House a look. "If he's bothering you, I can kick him out," she said to Cameron.

"Oh, no, he's been great," Cameron reassuringly, but Cuddy looked unconvinced.

"Well, have the nurses page me if you need anything at all," Cuddy continued, giving Cameron a comforting pat on the shoulder.

House began to point surreptitiously at the door when he saw the signs of a contraction coming on.

Dr. Cuddy didn't get it, and gave him an odd look, but she left, understanding more as she heard the moan from the hallway. She should have expected it; after all, she paid House to be extremely observant.

-

The hours passed in Gregory House's mind like a stop-motion sequence in a movie, each frame a little different. Legs draped over the chair here, a head resting on the bed there. Occasionally House was out of the frame altogether; he had been promised as many food breaks as he wanted.

However, something inside him kept him from taking full advantage of it. Something in him didn't want to leave this woman to face each contraction alone.

-

A nurse came in for another check, a regular occurrence in the last hours. This time, however, was different. After checking on her, the nurse cheerfully announced, "Fully dilated and effaced! Ready to have a baby?"

In response to that, Cameron only nodded wanly. She was totally exhausted. She'd been in labor all night.

Moments later the room was filled with nurses fiddling with monitors, preparing equipment and checking her stats, until the doctor made his sweeping entrance, repeating the nurse's words, "Ready to have a baby?"

Cameron's response was the same, but House's wasn't. He scowled darkly. The attending was Dr. Jeffries, a rather insufferable man. The guy actually said hello to House in the hallways, despite the glare that was always shot his way in response.

This time, Dr. Jeffries ignored House, and the delivery team got down to business.

House felt incredibly odd and uncomfortable. He was the only silent person in the room. Cameron's deep guttural moans unnerved him, the team of overly cheerful doctors and nurses loudly urging her to push, even more so.

He had one hand on her shoulder, with the other being crushed by the strength he didn't know she had in her fingers as he stood by and watched her bring her child into the world.

House was sure he had never felt so out of place nor so unsure in a room full of doctors in his life.

Normally with other doctors he was the one who knew what was going on, the one who was in control. He had attended births before, of course, but he had been on the other side. It was an entirely different experience to be the loved one and not the attending. There were so many things that could go wrong at a birth.

He was brought forth from his reverie by a tiny wail. At this, he realized his hand was no longer being squeezed; indeed, the hand in his grasp was completely limp, and he had to look over and check to make sure that Allison was alright.

When he glanced, he couldn't look away. She was absolutely radiant, as beautiful as he had ever seen her. His breath caught in his throat looking at her. Her eyes were full of love, but it was not for him. Her gaze was focused on the tiny new human that lay across the room, being checked over by a gaggle of nurses.

He wanted some of that joy for himself, so he squeezed Cameron's hand, who turned her megawatt smile to him for just a moment.

They brought the child over to her, and she slipped her hand away to take the baby in her arms. "Isn't she beautiful?" Cameron said, not taking her eyes off her daughter for a moment.

House could only nod in reply, a knot forming in his throat.

The doctors and nurses had furtively sneaked out, leaving the two alone with the child.

Any observer would have assumed they were their own little family, two joyous parents who had brought a new life into the world. Only those on the inside could possibly know the tangled relationship between these three.

However, that was the last thing on House's mind as he finally tore his focus from the woman beside him to the child in her arms. The tiny babe waved her fist around and opened her deep azure eyes. House's eyebrows quirked up slightly when she appeared to focus right in on him.

That was when he knew. He would be wrapped around Eleanor Cameron's little finger for the rest of his life.

The unthinkable had happened. Gregory House was becoming a softy.

-


	20. The Aftermath

Saving Grace:

The Aftermath

A/N: SO sorry about the long wait! At first the site wouldn't let me upload, then I was without internet for several days. I hope the conclusion is worth the wait!

-

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: When Cameron's marriage with Chase falls apart, she decides that she cannot wait for another man to come around to be a mom. What happens when a wrench gets thrown in her plans? HC

---

Cameron was holding her daughter close and gazing at her lovingly when her brother and sister-in-law came through the door.

"Jim!" she said joyfully when she glanced up.

"Allie!" he responded with a grin. "I hear I have a new niece!"

House observed this exchange from a chair across the room. Jim appeared to be nearly a decade older than Cameron, but in looks he was the male version of her. Tall, thin, with unruly brown locks and blue eyes.

Jim's wife, Marie entered behind Jim and ran up to give Allison a small hug. "She's beautiful, Allison," Marie commented. She had honey blonde hair in waves falling past her shoulders and squared off glasses magnifying golden brown eyes.

The pair hovered over Cameron's shoulders to get a good look at the child, now sleeping peacefully.

"What do I call her?" Jim asked.

Cameron's voice was soft. "Eleanor Grace Cameron."

"After mom…" Jim said, his voice soft now as well. His eyes were glistening. He hadn't been so young when their mother died. His memories, and the wounds from them, were still fresh even after twenty-five years.

At this inopportune moment, House yawned, causing Jim and Marie to notice him for the first time.

"Jim Thompson," Cameron's brother said, briskly walking over to shake House's hand. House's eyebrows jumped up almost imperceptibly at the enticing piece of information that was the man's last name. He wasn't one for shaking hands, but he did so this time. He needed more information. "Greg House," he stated.

"I'm Marie," his wife said, stepping over to them.

Jim gave House the once-over, having clearly heard about him before. House was prepared for an interrogation, but Jim turned his attention to his new niece.

"May I hold her?" he asked his sister.

-

Jim and his wife had left, begging off to get some sleep. House was still there, essentially running on caffeine and vicodin.

"You should go get some sleep…" Cameron said, yawning. The endorphins from the experience were finally wearing off after several hours.

"You should get some sleep," he countered. "You look like hell." Actually, she looked beautiful.

"What if Eleanor needs me?" she asked, looking lovingly down at the child in her arms.

House rolled his eyes. "You take a nap and I'll watch the kid."

Cameron looked dubious.

"Don't worry, I won't try to take care of her," he added sarcastically. "I'll wake you up if she needs _anything_."

Cameron looked satisfied with that answer, and laid the child in a cradle set up right next to her bed. After making sure everything was perfect for Eleanor, she laid herself down and fell asleep promptly.

While Cameron slept, several whispering visitors entered for a peek at the baby. It was just the time of morning that everyone was coming into work, and as the news went around, everyone wanted to see the baby and new mom.

House didn't let them wake Cameron, but they all got to take a quick peek Eleanor sleeping soundly in her cradle by the bed. House hadn't let the nurses take her away, telling them that Cameron would panic if the child was gone from her side. This was against the usual protocol, but the nurses were intimidated enough by House to let it slide.

Among the visitors were Cuddy, Wilson, and Foreman. Foreman was the last visitor before most people had to get to work.

Foreman had walked around the cradle to get a good look. "Huh," he said quietly, with a thoughtful look on his face.

"What?" House asked gruffly.

Foreman answered without thinking. "She looks just like Chase."

Foreman hadn't noticed a change in House's expression, but the impact of his words lasted long after Foreman had left the room.

As Cameron slept, House recalled the conversation they'd had just after Jim and Marie had left.

"_So, Cameron was dead hubby's name?" House had asked as soon as the door was shut._

"_Yes," Cameron answered simply, prompting House's next question._

"_Why?" he asked._

_Cameron shrugged. "It was the only part of him I could keep when he died," she stated simply._

"_Except the frozen sperm," House muttered._

_Cameron ignored that comment. She was in too good of a mood to spar with House._

"_You know, Allison," House mused, "Even after all the time we've known each other, even after living together, I hardly know you."_

_Cameron smiled slightly, her eyes sparkling. "Was your secret agenda the whole time we lived together to unravel the great mystery of Allison Cameron?"_

"_No… that was just a fringe benefit," House said with a shrug. "One that you cheated me out of," he added with a pointed frown._

_Cameron's eyes softened. "Part of getting to know someone is learning to ask the right questions."_

Apparently, House had no idea what the right questions were. He wondered if he would ever really get to know or understand Allison Cameron.

-

Cameron awoke in a wonderful mood, despite the aching pain radiating throughout her body. Having her new daughter beside her was all she needed right now.

"Thank you for watching her," Cameron said to House after she had checked on Eleanor. In reality, he had done nothing; nurses had been in and out of the room constantly to care for the child.

Cameron suddenly thought of something. "Before you go get some sleep, do you want to hold her?"

House had been silent up to this point, but at this, something inside him erupted. "We've been playing happy family for months now, but the truth is, this child isn't mine."

"Chase should be here, not me," House said in a low voice. "If that was my child…" he trailed off before suddenly turning on his heel and limping out of the room as quickly as possible, with no destination in mind but 'away'.

Cameron was silent, the joy of her day gone as she watched the man she loved walk away from her.

The pain she felt as he left wasn't her own; it was for him. She wished, more than anything, that she could take that pain away from him, but nothing she could do would change the fact that it was Chase's child.

Just then, Eleanor started to fuss. Cameron hit the nurse call button before taking the babe into her arms.

When the nurse entered the room, she asked, "Want me to take her?" Cameron just shook her head.

"Can you page Dr. Wilson?"

-

When Wilson found House, he was leaning on the low wall of the roof, looking out over Princeton.

Wilson came up behind him silently. For once, House spoke with no prompting. "I've been living in some kind of twisted fantasy," House said in a low, broken voice.

Wilson expression changed to that of worry. He had expected House to freak out, but he hadn't expected him to get hurt. He stepped up beside House and leaned on the wall, giving him silent companionship.

"I've been pretending for months that I'm a part of this, but I'm not," House continued after a long silence. "The kid doesn't know me. I'm no one to her."

"You took Cameron in when she needed someone. You've done more for her than anyone else has, hell, you probably saved that baby's life!" Wilson said emphatically. In a softer voice he added, "She's in love with you, House."

House finally looked at his friend, a hard look in his eye. "Those are the things I am to Allison, not Eleanor."

Wilson shook his head. "You need to talk to Cameron."

Wilson stepped back from the roof's edge and went back inside, leaving House alone with his thoughts. This wasn't something that a few words from a friend could fix.

-

When House reentered the room, Cameron was looking down at her child, glowing with love. She looked so natural, so maternal. It was something he would never be a part of.

"Greg," she said in a relief-filled voice when she saw him.

"I'm only here to say goodbye," he said immediately, preempting her speech.

Cameron's eyes filled with tears. "Please don't do this, Greg."

"I've been living in a fantasy world where we, the three of us…" he trailed off. "Where we're… something. But in reality you two are something, a thing that I'm not a part of," House ranted at the foot of her bed.

"Greg, that's not true," Cameron said, her voice pleading. "You mean something to me. You mean something to Eleanor."

"The kid has no idea who I am!" he shouted. Eleanor let out a wail.

"See?" House yelled in consternation.

"Take her," Cameron said, holding the girl out to him.

House did so at Cameron's insistence, giving her a confused, accusing look the entire time. Eleanor continued crying.

"Now sing," Cameron instructed.

"Sing?" House echoed in disbelief.

"She knows your voice," Cameron said softly.

At first his low voice could barely be heard over the baby's cry, but as she quieted, his voice gained strength.

"Once there was a way, to get back homeward, once there was a way to get back home. Sleep pretty darlin' do not cry, and I will sing a lullaby," he sang, doing the Beatles' ballad quiet justice.

Cameron stared up at him with tears forming in her eyes. When he finished, she looked down, fiddling with the bedsheets.

"I tried it before," Cameron said in a low voice. "Singing for her," she clarified. Cameron shook her head. "She never calmed down for me."

House said nothing, only stared at the baby girl in his arms.

Cameron spoke up again. "Look," she said. "I can and will do this alone if I have to. I'm prepared to deal with that possibility. But for once would you think about someone other than yourself?"

House looked at her in confusion.

"She's already been abandoned once. She's never met her father and won't know what it is to lose him. But she knows you. Your loss will mean something," Cameron said passionately.

House looked down at Eleanor and then back up to Cameron. He stepped close to the bed wordlessly and placed the baby back in Cameron's arms.

Cameron looked up at him with terrified eyes. "What are you doing?" she asked, her eyes silently begging him not to do what she feared.

"Relax," House said exasperatedly. "I just wanted to do this." He grabbed her head and pulled his lips to hers, uniting their mouths in a perfect union.

House grinned when he pulled away. "I've chosen the fifth term of our delivery room agreement," he said.

Cameron's eyes were wide, still in shock from House's actions. "And what's that?" she asked, trying to get her racing heart under control.

His voice was gentle as he reached out to Cameron's cheek. "Give me the chance to learn the right questions."

House brought his lips to hers a second time. Her kiss was her consent.

-

THE END

-

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews and kind words! You really encouraged me, and for that I thank you. I hope the ending was good enough for you all!

I am considering a sequel (or even making this part of a trilogy)! Tell me what you think. Should I continue the story or leave it be?

Epilogue coming up soon!


	21. Epilogue

Saving Grace:

Epilogue

A/N: It looks like everyone wants a sequel! I have no idea when it's going to get posted, but when I decide to post it, I'll start by adding a teaser chapter to the end of this story, so if you have this on alert, you'll know when the sequel is coming.

-

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: When Cameron's marriage with Chase falls apart, she decides that she cannot wait for another man to come around to be a mom. About a year post season 5 finale. HC friendship turning to HC romance.

---

Dr. House walked up to the doors of the Diagnostics conference room, admiring the shiny silver lettering on the door.

Department of Diagnostics

G. House, M.D.

A. House, M.D.

The female Dr. House smiled, fingering the lettering. She had fought to have her name on this door, a part of this department. They had never announced a relationship, just showed up married one day, a few months after she had returned from maternity leave. The hospital rumor mill had gone insane.

She hadn't really expected House to want to marry in a hurry, or at all. She wasn't even sure herself if she wanted to marry again. She had nearly said no. But when House finally told her his reasoning, she couldn't turn him down. He wanted to officially be a family—he wanted Eleanor to call him Dad. They had gone down to the courthouse and had a simple ceremony with only Wilson and baby Eleanor in attendance.

It hadn't been difficult to convince Dr. Cuddy that they worked best as a team, but the board of directors had been a different story.

Not that everything else had been a walk in the park.

Those first few months of adjusting to motherhood were the most challenging in Cameron's life. And attempting to work on a relationship at the same time… well, that was near impossible. But it was on the nights that Eleanor cried and cried and Cameron cried with her in worry and exhaustion that something beautiful happened.

A gruff voice from behind her would tell her to go to sleep, and two strong arms would take the child from her. She never went to sleep then, of course. She listened from the bedroom as he sang to the girl, in a voice so tender that she was sure it couldn't possibly come out of House. That was when she knew that she would always fight for them, for their relationship. This was something she wasn't going to lose.

Dr. House's focus shifted from the lettering on the door to what was on the other side of it. She smiled at her husband and daughter coloring pictures together at the conference room table.

She pushed open the door to hear the tail end of a conversation. "… And that's how you diagnose Lupus," Greg House said.

"Mommy!" cried the little girl, who ran to her mother with light brown curls bouncing.

"Hey baby," she said, affectionately hugging the young Eleanor House. She directed attention to her husband. "Greg, have you been teaching our child about Lupus?"

"She knows all the symptoms," House said proudly.

Allison rolled her eyes, and House got up to greet her. "How's my wife?" he asked. "And my mini-me," he directed at her seven-month pregnant belly.

She sighed. "He is definitely your son… he's been driving me crazy! He won't be still for a second," she said with a wry smile.

"You stop abusing your mother," he said sternly to her stomach, shaking a finger at it.

She laughed. "You ready to go?"

House turned to his daughter. "Ells, do you want to give Mommy your picture before we go?"

The girl ran to the table to grab her work of art. "It's a picture of us, Mommy!"

Allison examined the picture. It was indeed a picture of the three of them, sketched out roughly in a rainbow of pinks, blues, and greens. "It's beautiful, Eleanor! I'm going to hang it in my office," she said. "Now it's time to go."

They had one more stop before leaving the hospital.

"Uncle James!" Eleanor shouted, running up to her father's best friend.

"It's my favorite four-year-old!" he said with a grin, lifting her up onto his knee.

"Now, Ellie, you're going to stay with Uncle James until bedtime, and then we're going to pick you up, okay?" her mother said, doing her best to lean down to her level.

"Okay, Mommy," she said.

"Thank you for this," Allison directed to Wilson.

"No problem! You two deserve a night out, especially on your anniversary. Have fun! I know I will," Wilson said, grinning at the energetic little girl in his lap.

"See you at bedtime," Allison said to her daughter, giving her a hug and a kiss. "Love you, baby."

"Love you too, Mommy," she said, and the parents exited the room, heading down the hall towards the elevators.

"Daddy!" they heard from the end of the hall as they were leaving. They saw their little girl running to catch up.

They both turned around, and House was nearly bowled over by the small child attacking his legs with a hug.

House picked up his daughter with his left arm in one swift motion and sat her on his hip. "Needed to say goodbye?" he asked with a smile.

Eleanor wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "I love you, Daddy," she breathed into his ear.

"I love you too, baby."

-

A/N: Thank you all so much for going on this journey with me! Your feedback has been just priceless and amazing to me. I do have one small request to make—I would like to ask my silent readers to just drop a line so that I can get an idea of how many different people have been reading. You don't have to say much, but I would really appreciate it! I adore you all! Thank you so much for reading! :)


End file.
